100 Years of Isolation
by champblaze
Summary: SUMMARRY...Inside...in the process of a rewrite
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARRY**...THIS STORY IS A SMALL BACK STORY TO LEGACY OF WAR CONCERNING MY OC...MITSUOMI KIRIYU'S LOOK..NAMELY HIS HOLLOWFIED FEATURES...IT TAKES PLACES IN SAME REALM OF LEGACY BUT CAN BE READ AS A STAND ALONE STORY...IF YOU READ THE CHAPTER REUNIONS AND PAST BATTLES FROM LEGACY OF WAR YOU'LL KNOW WHERE IT STARTS...OOC ON SOME CHRACTERS

**HOLLOW SPEAK**

_**HOLLOW MASK SPEAK**_

_ZANPAKUTO SPEAK OR FLASHBACKS_

DISCLAIMER...I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

* * *

**...ONE HUNDREDS YEARS OF ISOLATION...**

Aizen Sosuke watches intently as Mitsuomi Kiriyu slowly gets to his feet with his severely burned left arm dangling at his side. Mitsuomi glares as the blood drips down his cheek from his left eye and from his chest, "Back for more I see but you're no match for me" aizen smugly states. Mitsuomi clenches his sword, "you've dropped your guard...Aizen Sosuke your head belongs to me!" he shouts, charging forward. Mitsuomi flashes forward with zetsuei aimed at aizen's heart but the blade connects with nothing. Mitsuomi's eye widens but before he can react, a black box surrounds him. The black box dissaptes and reveals mitsuomi covered in blood and cuts, dropping to his knees and finally face down. The night's winds blow across his body, "Kuso...I screwed up..." he thought, turning on his side. Mitsuomi reached in his hakama to find something but it was gone, he looked over to see a glowing orb, "there it is need to reach it" he thought, dragging himself along the ground. Mitsuomi inches closer but unknown to him, his left arm was leaking a white ooze.

"Mitsuomi...should you be in danger and your life is on the line..use this and it will save you" kisuke's words to him echo in his mind.

Mitsuomi grabs the orb and it starts to glow but darkness takes him, "**You're body will be Mine**" a voice echoes, as he passes out.

Mitsuomi awakes with a start sitting up quickly and wincing feeling his wounds, "how did get here?...my head" he whispered, clenching his head. Mitsuomi looked to his left arm to find it heavily bandaged and his vision is halved, suddenly the memories of going after aizen and fighting the hollowfied villagers, "how am I alive?" he thought. He looked around the room to see it all white like a hospital but the door slide open caught his attention. The person was none other than Captain Retsu Unohana, "i'm glad you're finally awake" she greeted.

"how long have I been here?" he asked.

"its been two months...you were lucky we found you..otherwise you would've died and Aizen would've succeeded" she replied. Mitsuomi's right eye widens, "Aizen?" he asked, shockingly.

"Hai...thanks to your efforts and young Gin Ichimaru's sacrifice...the two of you defeated him and brought him and Kaname Tosen to justice" she stated. Mitsuomi clenched his head trying to remember but the memories were jumbled, "can't remember...its so hard to think" he whispered, gritting his teeth. Unohana gave him an injection for the headache and checked his wounds and vitals, "your arm has second and third degree burns and your left eye has lost 68 percent of its visual prowess" she stated. Mitsuomi stared at the arm, the pain was some what painless but he still could move the fingers, the skin was scorched and brown with red blothes. Unohana finished his checkup and left him to his thoughts, "Zetsuei..why can't i remember that night?" he thought. Zetsuei manifested in front of his bed wearing a black and red kimono, "_I'm not sure..its seems i'm having trouble also_" she stated. Mitsuomi decided to get some more sleep as zetsuei vanished, his mind still racked with pain.

Soifon walked the grounds of the Nibantai, she had finished her daily training and decided to go see mitsuomi, she would never admit it publicly but she cares about him. She traversed the path to Yonbantai hospital and saw the IchiBantai Lt standing by a private room. A few minutes later the Soutaicho exited followed by Unohana and Ginrei Kuchiki, she bowed to all three as they past. Soifon knocked on the door and entered, "hey..soifon" he greeted. Soifon looked him over, "Baka...why didn't you tell me" she scolded. Mitsuomi sighs, "Gomen but...I didn't want to get you involved...that night was my only chance...I knew if I failed..I would be dead and I couldn't risk getting you hurt...besides...I made Lady Yoruichi a promise to protect you and I will" he stated. Soifon scowled hearing her name, "So what did the Soutaicho want?" she asked. Mitsuomi looked down and touched his left arm, "He wants me to be the New Nibantai Taicho" he whispered. Soifon's eyes widen, "are serious but why...you don't have a Bankai" she repiled.

You're wrong...I do" he repiled.

Soifon was shocked hearing this but started put the pieces together as to why Yoruichi was so adamant about getting him in the squad. Mitsuomi started to fidget, "Soifon...if I do this...Um..I want you to be my Lt...there is no one more quailfied than you" he whispered.

"Alrite...Baka..someones gotta keep you in line" she smirked, punching him in the arm. Mitsuomi whimpered clenching his left arm were soifon punched him. The days turned to weeks and then to years, mitsuomi took on the mantle as the Nibantai Taicho and Commander of the Onmitsukido. Soifon became his Lt but they became more than that as the years passed but a coming darkness would tear them apart and would cause Soifon to hate the man she loved.

***5yrs Later***

Mitsuomi and Soifon exit the Captain's hall heading to their division, both have gone through some slight changes. Soifon now sports two long braids wrapped in white with gold hoops on the end, she wear her Lt's badge around her waist due in part to a new technique she is working on called Shunko. Mitsuomi now has longer hair about midback braided with a sleeveless Haori and he has his arm bandaged covering his burn and a eyepatch for his eye with a red scarf around his neck. They entered their division met by the subordinates, they bow as the two pass. Mitsuomi sat in the crest room listening to the reports from the diffrents corps, Soifon stood next him and noticed he had skillfully fallen asleep. Soifon manages to wake him but no one sees. Mitsuomi dimisses the corp leaders and decides to relax. Mitsuomi walks into the garden but stops as a sudden headache catches him, he braces himself next to a tree. The headache subsides as quickly as it came, "again..they haven't been that bad in years" he thought. Saburo appeared next him, "Chief..are you ok?" he asked. Mitsuomi shook his head while rubbing his temple, "I'm ok..just a minor headache" he replied. Mitsuomi sat down next to the tree and pulled a cigarette and a match from his haori, "If Lt. Fon sees you...chief it could be a problem" saburo states. Mitsuomi snorts and laughs, "do you think..i'm afraid of Shaolin...i'm the Captain" he smirked. Saburo looked behind mitsuomi and his eyes widen, "Smoking again..I see and My Name Is Soifon!" she shouts, throwing a rock. The rock hits mitsuomi in the head knocking to the ground, mitsuomi turned to see soifon with her arms crossed but before he can retort. The alarm goes off, "Attention To all squads Menos spotted in the Seireitei...All squads Battle Stations...Use of one's Zanpakuto is allowed" the voice states. Mitsuomi jumps up and the three head off in a flash.

A figure dressed in white and a long black cloak watches from a pillar as the menos start attacking and the squads near them do battle, "Now it begins...how will you play this...Mitsuomi?" he thought, vanishing. Mitsuomi shunpoed from building to building with Soifon and Saburo in tow, several hollows appeared. Mitsuomi took a running battojutsu stance and as he lept across the gap between building, the hollows charged but with his quicksword the hollows were dead as he landed. Soifon and Saburo kept pace behind him killing hollows that came near them, a meno appeared preparing to fire a cero, "Scatter!" mitsuomi shouts. The cero charges them but mitsuomi stands tall taking a battojutsu stance and with a quick draw, slices the cero in half and it explodes around him. Mitsuomi charges from the smoke with zetsuei released, spinning in circle he shouts, "Kaze ryu Odori!" the blast of wind cuts the meno to pieces. Mitsuomi charges another menos, "this is odd..their movements are to random...almost if they were lured here" he thought, killing another menos. Mitsuomi kept thinking, "Wait this is could be a distraction...almost to keep our attention while someone sneaks in" he thought, causing him to gasp. Mitsuomi skids to a halt, "Soifon!...Go to Squad One..Inform the soutaicho that this is a distraction!...the real target is something else!" he shouts.

"Are you sure?" she shouts back.

"Yes..Now go!" he repiles.

Soifon shunpos away and mitsuomi turns his attention to five menos that have appeared Mitsuomi's purple black reiatsu starts to rise, "Saburo stay back" he orders, saburo nods and lept atop a store house. Mitsuomi raises zetsuei with the blade arched upward, "Bankai!" he shouts.

(**song playing...Kokuten...naruto shippuden ost II**)

The wind picks up and swirls around him as saburo watches in shock, "this is the chief's bankai" he thought, a massive blade peeks out from the wind and as it dies down the massive black scythe wrapped in chain is revealed, "Kurai Heiki Zetsuei" mitsuomi utters. The menos roars feeling the increase in reiatsu and begin their charge, mitsuomi charges swinging the scythe overhead and leaping upward. Mitsuomi slices the first in half while using it as a perch and with a quick spin kills the second, the third fires a cero but mitsuomi dodges and slams the blade through its mask. A few dozen lesser hollows appear and start to surround him as he lands. Mitsuomi spins zetsuei rapidly and slams it into the ground, suddenly black chains erupt and the scythe disappears. Mitsuomi performs several rapid handsigns and the chains ignite killing the hollows and the menos in a black flamed explosion, the sky light up with black flame. (**song ends**)

The flames died down and the area is cleared of hollows, mitsuomi seals zetsuei and sheathes it, "chief..that attack?" saburo asked. Mitsuomi dusted himself off, "Its called Ryu Jigoku...my scythe becomes hundreds of chains and burns the enemy to ash..like the flames of hell" he explains. Mitsuomi takes a few steps when a blinding headache hits him and saburo catches him as he staggers, "chief?" he asks. Mitsuomi senses Soifon's reiatsu dip, "i'm ok...we need to go soifon is in danger" he states. Mitsuomi and Saburo shunpo in the direction of the squad one grounds, "saburo...find the other captains and bring them here" he ordered. Saburo saluted and headed off as mitsuomi neared squad one, he arrived and took the path the soutaicho's office, several squad one members were on the ground but not dead. Mitsuomi pushed open the doors to see soifon on the ground and a figure pointing his sword at the soutaicho. Mitsuomi charged forward drawing quickly but the figure dodged hitting the ceiling. The figure jumped to the wall and struck from the side but mitsuomi parried as the figure charge forward. The soutaicho watched the battle from his seat as they fought, mitsuomi took a hirazuki stance and the figure did the same, "this is?" mitsuomi thought. The two struck forward with the tips of their blades fighting for dominace, the figure tried a right cross and mitsuomi countered with his own. The figure skipped back and swung wide as mitsuomi dodged landing in front of soifon. Mitsuomi looked back for a second and the figure made his move slashing mitsuomi's chest, the blood drips from his wound as he falls but its slight. The figure tries to drive his blade downward but mitsuomi catches the blade in his left hand, the figures grins from under his hood and points his left index finger directly at mitsuomi's face. Mitsuomi's eye widen as a dark purple cero charges, "**How low have you fallen...you've lost your edge**" he sneers.

The doors fly open revealing Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku, the figure points the cero at the wall blowing a hole in it. Mitsuomi gasps seeing a glimpse of the figure's face as he leaps through the hole and he pops up gives chase, "Matte..Kiriyu Taicho!" shouts kyoraku. Mitsuomi shunpoed chasing the figure as they neared Sokyoku hill, "Stop!" he shouts. The figure halts and turns, "**Ohh of course..anything for you**" he smirks. Mitsuomi glares at the figure, "who are you?" he spat. The figure started to laugh, "**Who am I...such a stupid question..I am who I am...If fact you know me quite well...Roku**" he smirked. Mitsuomi's eye widen then narrowed, "How do you know that name?" he hissed.

"**Easy...I'm apart of you just..like..her**" he grinned, removing his hood.

Mitsuomi gasped seeing that the figure looked just like him, he had white hair instead of black but the same vertical scar over his left eye with golden pupils and pale white skin, "You" mitsuomi growled. Mitsuomi's hollow looked at him with a dark grin, "**finally remember me huh?**" he smirked.

"how is this possible" mitsuomi spat.

"**Kisuke...his liitle orb managed to seperate us...it was I who defeated aizen** **and his croonie but unfortunely our powers were spilt...I escaped but now i've come to take back whats mine**" he stated. Mitsuomi drew his sword, "**haven't you noticed something..your powers are weaker than before..its becasue of that night...not only were we spilt...zetsuei too...We possess half her power**" he stated, drawing a similar zetsuei. Mitsuomi only glared but knew his hollow was right, "So why come here?" he asked. The hollow smiled darkly, "**To kill you and take your power...tommorrow is the new moon...come to this hill and face me...If you don't...I'll...Kill Soifon and destroy this place...you will have nowhere to run...they will think its you and then you will executed**" he smirked. Mitsuomi sheathes his sword, "**Ohh one more thing...about Soifon...I used Tsukiyomi and showed her your past...If you don't beat me...it will remain and she will hate you forever**" he laughed, vanishing. Mitsuomi drops to his knees punching the ground as his hollows word echo in his head, "Kiriyu Taicho" a voice echos. Mitsuomi turns to see Unohana, "did the ryoka escape?" she asked.

"Yes...but He won't get away" he replied.

The two returned to the meeting hall where the other captains had assemblied. Mitsuomi took his spot next to unohana, "Today we were attacked by an unknown ryoka...all squads are to be on alert...Eliminate this enemy" yamamoto bellowed. The Captains stood at attention and filed out, "Mitsuomi are you sure you're ok?" asked ukitake. Mitsuomi smiled, "Hai..but i'm heading to squad four to check on my Lt and i'll let unohana taicho check me out too" he replied, shunpoing away.

Mitsuomi stood next to Soifon bed, unohana told him that she was fine physically but she was still unconscious, "i'm sorry..its all my fault" he whispered, running his fingers across her cheek. The door opened revealing saburo, "how is Lt Fon?" he asked. Mitsuomi sighed softly, "physically she's fine but mentally is a different story" he replied. Saburo looked puzzled, "Chief?" he asked.

"Saburo..what i'm about to say stays between us...understand" he stated and saburo nodded.

Mitsuomi sat down next to soifon's bed, "that ryoka...I know him...It was me...He looks just like me...like my reflection in a cracked mirror" he explained. Saburo gasped in shock, "chief but how?" he whispered.

"i don't know but by dawn's first light..the day after tommorrow it will be over" mitsuomi repiled.

"Chief?" saburo asked.

"just leave it at that...now return to the squad" mitsuomi replied.

Saburo saluted and left but outside the door was Captain Unohana, saburo wanted to say something but she smiled at him and lost his nerve. Mitsuomi left a few minutes later and headed to his division, entering his room in silence, "could he be telling the truth?" he thought

"_It is possible..i have felt off since that night five years ago but mitsuomi can you muster the power to beat him?_" zetsuei replied.

Mitsuomi removed his haori and sat on his futon, "i'll have to" he thought.

***Night of the New Moon***

(**song playing...humbling river...Puscifer**)

Mitsuomi opens his closet pulling out a satchet, inside is a black hakama with a white sleeveless coat and black gloves with metal guards on top, "alrite" he thought, slipping on the clothes and grabbing his haori. Mitsuomi makes the trek to Squad 4, masking his reiatsu as he nears. Mitsuomi slips into Soifon's room unnoticed, placing his haori on the table next to the bed, "I hope you will forgive me someday...I would've enjoyed living my life in relative peace but...He was right...I've fallen...Being here has made me forget who I am...I walk the path of strength and I must seek out strong warriors but being here with you...well it would've been a beautiful life" he whispered, kissing her forehead. Mitsuomi unfurls his haori and draps it across her and places his scarf around her neck and with once last glance he exits. Mitsuomi walks the halls but is stopped by Unohana, "sorry for visiting so late" he smiled, passing. Unohana sighed as he passes, "Going off to face the ryoka thats looks like you" she stated. Mitsuomi stopped frozen his eye flickering, "How did you find out?" he asked.

"I heard you speaking to your 4th seat" she replied. Mitsuomi sighed, "Unohana Taicho...this is my burden..I must end this" he repiled. Unohana stares as he keeps walking, "You must love her very much to take such a risk" she stated. Mitsuomi stopped for a second, "Yea..I do" he repiled. Unohana knew she couldn't dissuade him but knew that he may in fact die, "then come back for her sake" she thought, as he turned the corner. Mitsuomi made his way to Sokyoku hill, the moonless night hide his figure as he traversed the paths, nearing the hill he felt a familiar feeling. Mitsuomi emerged from the forest and saw the stand of Sokyoku, he performed a hand sign and his barrier encompassed the area to one square mile in each direction. The sound of clapping caught his attention and he saw his hollow, "**smart move but you walked into mine...So to escape one of us Must Die**" he grinned. (**Song ends**)

[A/N...his hollow's name will roku is this story]

Mitsuomi and roku stood face to face, "**Now look at this..here we are again...but now you're serious..lets hope you fair better this time...but know this by the Dawn...One Shall Stand and One Shall Fall**" he grinned, removing the cloak. Roku wore a white hakama with black boots and a black sleeveless coat with his sword on his back pointed to his right shoulder. Mitsuomi took a battojutsu stance but Roku took none, mitsuomi charged in a flash and drew quickly. Roku caught the blade in his left, gripping the blade with his fingers, "**I know your moves...try harder**" he smirked, drawing his sword and swings downward. Mitsuomi catches the blade with his left, "So do I" he smirked, as his reiatsu surged.

(**Song playing...Symphony No9 in E minor..4th movement "From the new world"...Dvorak**)

The ground quakes as their reiatsu surge and fight for dominace and like a clap of thunder both are thrown back. Mitsuomi and Roku charge each other unleashing their quickswords, the ground and anything caught in the path is cut to nothing by the high speed swings. Mitsuomi skids back and thrust forward with a hirazuki but roku dodges and tries a battojustsu but mitsuomi leaps overhead and charges again. Roku taps the blade on his shoulder, "**Mitsuomi...how much do love Soifon**" roku mocked. Mitsuomi glared with his eye flickering, "Leave her out of this" he hissed. Roku fired a cero after cero as mitsuomi dodged but mitsuomi jumped up and spun baring down on him. Roku dodged at the last second as mitsuomi's blade collided with the ground, sparks flew from each impact as they fought. Mitsuomi and Roku charged again with their blades colliding again, their boots dig into the ground and their reiatsu rises, the force creates a crater. Mitsuomi dodges a side slash landing, he raises his blade to his left with blade curved down and roku does the same but to the right, "**Tre**mble...Zet**suei**" they shouts. The winds picks up and the blades extend, both blade mirror each other. The swords are six feet long with ringlets of chain on the end however roku's chain is white. Roku charges leaping up and holds the blade horizontally, "**Kaze ryu Odori**" he utters. The high speed wind charges mistuomi but he counters with his own kaze ryu odori, the attacks collide with each of them. They charged through the smoke and strike once more with sparks and shockwaves, each swing sounds like thunder. Mitsuomi and Roku stand face to face panting, "**This fight is getting fun...What do ya say we take it to next level**" roku grins.

"Lets go" mitsuomi smirks. They raised their blades upward to the left and right shoulders, "Dragon Strike!" they bellow. The twin dragons charge each other exploding and throwing them back several feet, roku gets to his feet first, "**I'm going to enjoy killing you**" he thought. Mitsuomi got to his feet, "I would've gone on in ignorant bliss but thats not me" he thought. The ground starts to quake again as both have the same idea, "Bankai!" they shout. The twin zetsueis respond and change, one into a scythe and the other into a halberd broadsword. Mitsuomi's eye widen recognizing the weapon, "**Ohh remember it huh...you used this in Hueco mundo..Now its mine**" roku smirked. Mitsuomi charged and lept upward and roku gave chase both blades met creating a shockwave cracking the ground below, they flashed in and out of sight with only the sparks from impacts seen. Roku spun his zetsuei overhead creating red electricity, "**Dragon thunder clap**" he shouted.

"Yami ryu Odori!" mitsuomi shouted.

The blasts collided and exploded in a massive shockwave, both fell to the ground landing with a thud. Mitsuomi struggles to his feet, "I'm not finished" he thought.

"**Not by long shot**" roku spat. They charge each other like missiles cracking the ground with each blow, Sokyoku hill is now a crater filled area as they fight. Mitsuomi skids in air with blood dripping from multiple wounds, roku glares grinning his coat long gone but niether man showing any signs of stopping. Mitsuomi raises his scythe and reiatsu, roku spins his zetsuei creating a cyclone of purple energy, "Raien ryujin Odori!(**lightning flame dragon dance**)" mitsuomi shouts, a flame wrapped in lightning erupts from the scythe. Roku thrust his zetsuei forward, "**Dragon Twister!**" he howls, the two blasts charge and explode engulfing them both. The smoke clears as they land their blades returned to their sealed state, both are at their limits but both will not stop, mitsuomi drives his blade into the earth glaring.

(**song playing...Fade to black A06...bleach ost**)

Roku drives his blade into the ground and slowly walks forward landing a straight right punch to mitsuomi's head but he counters with a high left kick to roku's temple knocking him to the ground. Mitsuomi staggers forward but roku grabs his face squeezing, mitsuomi grabs roku's face squeezing, both try to crush each others face. Mitsuomi throws a kidney punch and staggers roku but his counters with a four finger strike to mitsuomi's side and twists with a sicken noise. Mitsuomi grunts as blood drips from his mouth, he grabs roku's hair and throws him down. Mitsuomi jumps and drives a knee into roku's gut but he counters with a chop to the neck and pushes mitsuomi off. Mitsuomi gets to his feet, "I'll kill you yet" he hisses, swinging a straight left punch but roku blocks with his knee and an elbow strike. Roku grabs mitsuomi left trying to throw him but mitsuomi counters with a punch to the abdomen and twists it with a sicken bone crushing sound. Mitsuomi charges with a headbutt staggering roku drawing blood but roku counters with his own headbutt. The fight brings them back to their blades, "**Its over**" roku hisses.

"No way in hell" mitsuomi spat. Mitsuomi and Roku grab their blades going for the same move, "Hira**zuki** zero **style**" they shouts. The twin moves collides with their chests, both blades sticking out their backs on each of their chests on the left side. Mitsuomi and Roku spit a huge amount of blood, "**How did you know?**" roku utters, as his head falls on mitsuomi's chest.

"you're my reflection...if my heart is on the right..yours would still on the left" he whispers. Roku lets out a ragged laugh, "**enjoy the victory but know this...It will be my Victory In the End**" he grins, vanishing. Mitsuomi wobbles but doesn't fall as the blade in his chest vanishes also, "Its over" he thought, when his body feels like its on fire. Mitsuomi's reiatsu flares wildly cracking his barrier and alerting everyone, his screams echo as his left arm starts to change, lightning strikes and thunder rumbles. (**song ends**)

Captains Unohana and Ukitake arrive to find the area in shambles with mitsuomi on the ground and on his side. Unohana runs and turns him on his back and gasps, his left arm is pure white with black fingers and his left eye has a golden pupil, "what could've happen?" she thought. The Soutaicho appears and orders her to take him away before anyone sees him. Soifon wakes with a start, "what happened?" she thought, seeing the scarf. She pulls the scarf and smiles but then sees the haori, "His haori but why?" she whispered. The door opens revealing unohana, "So..i'm in squad four" she thought.

"I'm glad you're awake Soifon Taicho" unohana replied.

"yes...wait..Taicho?" soifon gasped. Unohana's demeanor turned sad, "Yes...You are now the Nibantai Taicho...Kiriyu Taicho passed way last night" she replied. Soifon's eyes widen in shock, "No...You're Lying...He can't be dead..." she cried.

"He went after the ryoka last night...He succeeded in killing the ryoka but he died from his injuries...a wound near his heart" unohana explained. Soifon began to cry, "No..he can't be gone...not before we had a chance together...I love him" she whispered, sobbing. Unohana embraced the younger girl as she sobbed, "mitsuomi...i pray you made the right descion" she thought, soothing soifon.

_***Flashback***_

_Mitsuomi was lying on a table in squad four, his breathing ragged as unohana started healing his wound. Mitsuomi opened his eyes, "just heal me enough to move" he whispered._

_"why?" asked ukitake. Mitsuomi slowly sat up, "If Central 46 or The shihouins and Fons finds out...you will all be in trouble...I possess a hollow...I'm afraid if I lose control...their is no telling what i would do or what they would do" he stated, breathing ragged. The soutaicho enters and they bow, "kodomo...will sacrifice everything for others" he stated._

_"Yes...I'll do whatever it takes" mitsuomi replies. The soutaicho places his hand over mitsuomi's heart, a symbol appears, "this will keep your humanity...But when you leave...you will be dead to us" he states. Mitsuomi stands slowly, "Hai" he whispers. Unohana and Ukitake wanted to object but mitsuomi doesn't let them, "Its ok...its my choice...I can't let Soifon see me like this" he whispered. Mitsuomi grabbed his coat and left via a senkaimon and disappeared into the unknown._

_***End Flashback***_

The next day a service is held for mitsuomi supposed death, only yamamoto, ukitake and unohana know the truth. Soifon takes on the mantle of Captain and commander but as the years go by she becomes cold and distance. Mitsuomi's sudden death has affected the same way as Yoruichi abandonment, she becomes unbending and firm. The years go by in relative peace but it is shattered by an attack by a band of vasto lordes hollows. The hollows goal is bring chaos and destruction, the youngest of the four vasto lordes brothers is Taikon and his brother Jakon lead an attack on the Seireitei.

***50yrs after mistuomi's "death"***

Soifon and Lt Marechiyo Omaeda race through the seireitei, the attack had sudden;ly happened and without warning Two vasto lorde level hollows along with dozens of lesser hollows had begun an attack. The GoteiJusantai is still without three Captains and this attack is serious, soifon senses the other captains fighting all around, "Hurry up Fat ass" she shouts. Omaeda sighs following as they make their way to Sokyoku hill, both arrive to only dodge a cero. Soifon glares at the figure who fired it, he stands smirking with his arms crossed, he looks similar to a half human and half wolf, his lower half is black with a gray upper half.

**"So you're a Captain..you don't look so tough**" he grinned, flicking his long white hair out of his face. Soifon released her Suzumebachi and threw off her hoari, "When I kill you..then know my power" she stated. Omaeda stood by helpless watching as Soifon tried to deal a death blow to the hollow, "**tell me your name Captain...so I know who I killed**" taikon mocked, dodging her stinger. Soifon raised her reiatsu picking up speed, "My name is irrelevant" she spat. The hollow laughed even more, "**Really..my name is Taikon and my brothers are gonna kill all you shinigami**" he mocked. Taikon fired another a cero but soifon dodged left but taikon was on her swinging several punches. Soifon dodged but taikon raised his power suffocating the area, omaeda collasped from the power output. Soifon skidded back blocking one of Taikon's punches, "**man you captains are weak...big brother jakon will wipe you out**" he smirked, soifon only glared.

***Elsewhere***

A senkaimon opened near a long stairway leading to the white tower and a figure drapped in a black cloak exited. He looked around with his one visible blue eye, his other eye was covered by a metal hachigae, "man...its seems I came back at a bad time..there is fighting everywhere" he thought. A groups of hollows saw him, "**Look a shinigami...lets eat him before anyone else**" one hissed, the five hollows charged. The figure looked up to see them but before they could strike, all were killed by an invisible sword swing. The figure looked around, "alrite..lets see...to the west...he's the strongest and towards sokyoku hill..second strongest" he thought. The figure took a few steps when he sensed a familiar reiatsu, "ohh..no..Soifon" he whispered, vanishing.

***Soifon vs Taikon***

Taikon rushed forward as Soifon skipped back firing a Sokatsui, "damn...he's strong...I may need to use my bankai but its goes against my code as an assassin" she thought. Taikon whooped and howled as he fought soifon, she dodged cero after cero but one came near Omeada. Soifon made the choice to actually protect him but taikon used it to his advantage and landed a kick to her chest throwing her several feet. Taikon stood over her and grabbed her throat lifting her, "**bad** **choice**" he grinned, squeezing. Soifon gasps for air as he tried crushing her neck but relented when they felt another reiatsu. Taikon dropped soifon and saw a figure, "**who are you?...what do you want?**" he asked. The figure stayed silent but charged and landed a straight left to his jaw, which threw taikon twenty feet. Taikon struggled to his feet, when a yellow blast struck him and threw him forty more feet. Soifon watched the figure stand in front of her, "Soifon are you ok?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, confused. The figure turned but said nothing his blue eye flickering, "heard him say it" he replied, throwing off his cloak. The figure wore a black trousers with a long sleeve black top and a white, black and red buccaneer coat, his skin what she could see was bandaged. He wore a lower half mask hiding his face but not his black hair and the left side of his face was bandaged and on his waist was a sword with a black and white hilt. He raised the hachigae revealing a vertical scar on his left eye but soifon was shocked seeing the eye. It was black with a golden pupil, "Anwser me who are you?' she questioned. Taikon got to his feet, "Interesting..I never sensed him..he must be strong" he thought, pushing his jaw back to normal. The figure was about to anwser but Taikon appeared in front of them, "Gomen..It will have to wait" he whispered. Taikon flexed his power but the stranger was uneffected, "**why have you interupted my fun**" he hissed.

"who me?...i'm just passing through" the figure replied. The figure glanced back, "Soifon stay behind me and don't move" he stated, raising his right hand.

(**song playing...power to strive..bleach ost**)

Soifon jumped back sensing his reiatsu rising, "His reiatsu is as strong as a captain...who is this guy" she thought. The wind started to pick up as the figure's purple black reiatsu flared, "Bankai..Kurai Heiki Zetsuei" he bellowed. Soifon's eyes widen hearing the name, "No impossible...it can't be him...he died but its the same name" she whispered. A black scythe appeared in the figure's right hand and finally rested on his right shoulder, "**Bankai...whats that?**" taikon asked, glaring. The figure didn't anwser charging forward at blinding speed, taikon had no time to dodge the wide swing. Taikon screamed as he was cut in half, the lower half staggered back but a tendril shot up and reconnected the body. Taikon grinned wide as the figure skipped back, "**thought you killed me...Ha..as long as my brain is intact..I can't die**" he smirked. The figure glared, "sou ka" he thought, charging again and this time cutting off an arm but again no effect. Taikon laughed as he fired several ceros, the figure dodged and slashed each one, from the smoke taikon charged and grazed the figure's face cutting off his mask and bandage on his left side. The figure skipped back as he pulled off the bandage revealing that part of his face was pure white, "**ohh you look funny**" taikon mocked. The figure sighed, "yea...you're one to talk" he replied, sprinting forward almost unseen. The figure kicked taikon upward and spun his scythe and drove into the ground and dozens of black chains ensared taikon in midair. Taikon struggled to no avail, "If I cut you to pieces...you will reform...Thought I would try fire this time" the figure smirked. Taikon hissed and growled, "**If you kill me...my brothers will kill you**" he growled. The figure smirked, "hope they are stronger than you" he mocked, snapping his fingers. Taikon screamed in agony as the black flame engulfed him, meanwhile another hollow sensed the death. Jakon landed with a thud, his red skin and horns coated in shinigami blood, "**Damn it..Taikon**" he growled, Ukitake and Kyoraku appeared but jakon disappeared in a garganta. (**song ends**)

Soifon looked on in shock, "its the same...but its not possible" she thought, when the figure turned to her. He took several steps forward with a warm smile on his face, "I was hoping to avoid this but its out now" he stated, when several Captains appeared. The Captains looked at him suspiciously, "who are you ryoka?" questioned RokuBantai Taicho Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Easy...i'm on your side" the figure replied.

"That has yet to be determined" stated the masked Nanabantai Taicho Sajin Komamura. The Soutaicho and Captain's Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku appeared. The others bowed and so did the figure shocking some, "Kodomo...you have returned" he stated. The figure was about to reply, when a sharp pain attacked him. The figure grabs his right arm, grunting in pain dropping to one knee, one squad four member went ot help him, "Don't Touch Me!" he hissed. The squad 4 member backed away in fright, "Sorry but it will stop soon" he replied, sighing and getting to feet, clenching his heart. Soifon's eyes widen again but couldn't say a word, "it can't be him" she thought fainting but the figure caught before she fell, "Mitsuomi...why have you returned?" asked ukitake. The others Captains besides yamamoto and unohana gasped and murmured, "impossible...the former Nibantai taicho..that died...50yrs ago" asked Sajin.

"the same but we can talk later" mitsuomi stated. The Captains returned to their division but a meeting would be held later that day to assess the threat and mitsuomi's return.

***Hueco Mundo***

Jakon stomped through the cave that he and his brothers shared, a figure sat on a rock, he had brown horse legs and a white upperbody with short spiked silver hair, "**something wrong?**" he asked. Jakon growled punching a rock, "**yea Pikon..a puny shinigami killed taikon**" he hissed. Pikon had look of unfeeling, **"I see...Brother Ikon will be displeased**" he repiled.

"**I wanna go back and kill them!**" jakon roared.

"**Not just yet**" a voice echoed. Pikon and Jakon turned a hollow that looked nearly human, he had long black hair and wore a hakama with a long black coat, his feet were clawed and had a handsome face, "**Ikon**" both stated. Ikon sat down on a makeshift throne, "**so taikon died?**" he asked, **"yea...let me go back**" jakon bellowed. Ikon sat silent, "**No..we wait...the shinigami will expect it**" he stated, flexing his power to make the point. Jakon growled and stomped off to kill weaker hollows, "**he will go anyway**" pikon stated.

"**Most** **likey but its of no concern**" ikon replied calmy.

[a/n...the four are vasto lordes but Ikon is a higher level vasto lorde]

***Soul Society***

Soifon awoke again in the squad four hospital, "thank goodness" a voice stated. Soifon looked to the Yonbantai Lt. Kotestu. Soifon sat as Isane checked vitals, "maybe it wasn't him" she thought.

"ok...your vitals are good and you can leave at any time" Isane stated. Soifon nodded as Isane left, she slipped on her Haori and headed through the halls. She heard that battle was over but nearly seventy squad members were injured and twenty nine were dead. Soifon walked past a room, when she heard voices, "Mitsuomi why did you return?" a voice questioned. Soifon stood next to the slightly open door and peered in and saw mitsuomi and unohana. Soifon nearly gasped but kept quiet listening, "its spread" he stated.

"Spread?" asked unohana. Soifon looked again to see him pulling off his shirt and bandages, revealing that his skin was snow white and looked cracked, she saw on his chest a symbol like heart overlapped on a star. Unohana slightly gasped, "how has it gotten this bad?" she questioned.

"every time..i used my zanpakuto to deal with hollows..it started to spread...Zetsuei is using all her will to stop him but its a matter of time...If this seal breaks...I will die" he stated. Soifon gasped silently and left the hall quickly, shunpoing to her room, "_If the seal breaks i'll die_" his words, echoing in her head.

Mitsuomi sat in unohana's office, "why did..i come back..." he thought.

"_you wanted to see Soifon...you're trying to make amends..before..._" zetsuei stated but stopped.

The door opened revealing a squad member, "Sir...the Soutaicho has requested your presence at the Captain's meeting" she stated. Mitsuomi nodded and headed to a spare room for a shower and a quick change, he slipped on a pair of black breeches with some calf length black boots, also a long sleeve white shirt with a black vest and finally a long black coat with gloves. Mitsuomi walked the roofs of buildings to squad one masking his reiatsu, "no need to alert unnecessary people but knowing those fools they know" he thought. The Captains meeting was underway when mitsuomi arrived, he was lead to room near the hall and was told to wait, a few minutes later the soutaicho appeared. Mitsuomi bowed to him, "I see you've returned..but for what reason?" he asked.

I had hope that you or unohana had found a way to stop this probelm but it seems you have bigger problems than mine...Sir you have my strength..however much is left" mitsuomi stated, dropping to one knee. The soutaicho looked him, "I see...then I ask you to stay out of sight" he ordered, mitsuomi nodded.

***Evening Squad Four***

Mitsuomu lay on his futon with his arms behind his head looking at the ceiling, "coming here..brings back memories" he thought. Mitsuomi sighs but stops when he feels a blade at his neck, "come to kill me huh?" he whispered. Mitsuomi opened his right eye to see Soifon straddling him with a kunai in her hand, "who are you?...how dare you..masaqurde as him..Konoyaro" she hissed. Mitsuomi stayed silent, "anwser me" she stated.

"i'm not masaqurding...its me..." he repiled. Soifon was seething, "Usotsuki...He died fifty years ago...he abandoned me just like lady yoruichi..." she retorted. Mitsuomi sighed, "I'm sorry for leaving but as you can see..I left for a reason...soifon...I left for you..." he stated. Soifon's eyes widen, "for me...you're lying...then why come back?" she half shouted.

"I'm not lying" he replied. Soifon slapped him in face, "No...I became stronger because you died...now you return like nothing has changed but they have...You lied to everyone and ran like a coward" she stated, slapping him again. Mitsuomi grabs her wrists, "you're right..I ran like a coward because I couldn't face you" he stated.

"then why come back?" she asked. Mitsuomi's eyes flickered, "Tell me?" she asked again, "I'm Dying...my hollowfication is killing me" he stated. Soifon gasped as he lets her go, "Soifon..I love you...I couldn't bear for you to see me like that...so I ran off but now I came back to make amends" he whispered. Soifon started to cry, "Shut up...Just...Shut up...I tried to hate you but no matter what..I still loved you" she whispered. Mitsuomi took her in his arms, "I never stopped loving you" he whispered.

The next morning soifon awoke to the sun, she turned over to see mitsuomi asleep next to her, "he's really here" she thought. Soifon peeked under the covers to find herself naked and blushed brightly, "we didn't" she thought. Soifon grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom after a shower she emerged, "leaving so soon" mitsuomi smiled. Soifon sighed, "last night was a mistake" she stated, nearing the door. Mitsuomi grabs her wrist, "no it wasn't...Soi..we love each other" he whispered.

"If thats true...then why did leave me" she replied. Mitsuomi lets go, "it was a mistake but I had a reason" he whispered.

"come to the steps leading to the white tower and i'll explain" he added. Soifon didn't say word and left. The evening came and mitsuomi sat on the steps awaiting her arrival, he reaches in his coat pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a zippo. Mitsuomi lights one, "I wonder if those arrogant fools know..i'm here?..but then again..it may not matter" he thought. Mitsuomi looked up at the stars remembering his other reason for leaving.

_***Flashback...55yrs ago***_

_Mitsuomi walks the long path to the Fon clan estate, he was summoned by the elders to discuss his recent appointment to Nibantai Taicho and Commander of the Onmitsukido. The elders sit at a elevated table, "he will be here shortly" one stated._

_"How classless..a peasant heading the onmitsukido" another stated. _

_"I wonder..if he has the power to handle this position" a third stated._

_"If he doesn't...we can have someone from central 46 deal with him" an older woman stated. _

_The elders continued talking, "He may unexpectedlly fall prey to..." a fifth stated._

_"I see" the first stated, as the others laughed. Mitsuomi walked up the steps in silence, when two ninjas attacked him, without breaking stride or moving he dealt with them with his quicksword, "child's play" he thought. Mitsuomi was lead to the clan meeting room, he bowed in respect to the elders lowering his head on his knees, "Watashi wa Kiriyu Mitsuomi" he stated. The elders looked him over, "you have been summoned here to belay the Shihouins acceptance that you will be the onmitsukido's new commander" one stated._

_your predcessor was a brilliant commander and her disappearance has left a void but to have it filled by a Rukon peasant is...disgraceful" another stated. Mitsuomi kept silent, "even if you are a captain..do not think you will ever be on our level...We are the nobility...The Goteijusanai anwser to us" a third elder stated._

_"It pleases us that you named Shaolin as your Lt...If you were to die...she would be next in line" a fourth elder stated._

_"Hai.." mitsuomi stated. The elders dismissed him but before he left, "A word of understanding...If you hurt Soifon in any way or use her in a some kind of plot...My face will be the last you see...Because I will not hestitate to kill all of you" he stated, flexing his reiatsu to make the point. Mitsuomi left the elders to his warning but no repercussion came._

_***End Flashback***_

Mitsuomi opened his eyes, "If only she knew" he thought but was snapped from his thoughts by Soifon's reiatsu. Soifon stood in front of him, "i'm here now spill" she stated. Mitsuomi blew a puff of smoke, "Fifty years ago...the ryoka that attacked...it was my hollow...somehow we were seperated and he came to kill me...after we fought...I ended up like this" he explained. Soifon stood silent thinking, when a huge spike in reiatsu hit them. Mitsuomi pushed her to the side as a cero was baring down on them, he caught with his hands and it pushed him back. Mitsuomi skidded to a halt and with a hard thrust upward, deflected the cero skyward, "Mitsuomi look out!" soifon shouted but before he could a react, a red fist collided with his face and threw him into two building with a thud. Soifon turned to see a hulking hollow with red skin, horns with a human like face and hoofs, "**So you're the one who fought with taikon...bring me the one that killed him**" he bellowed. Soifon drew her sword and charged but the hollow swatted her away with a forearm shot, "he's stronger than the last..he must be the other who attacked" she thought. Soifon used her speed to dodge his swings and charges, "**Don't buzz around me like a fly...bring me his killer**" he howled. Soifon released suzumebachi and her speed increased more. Jalkon swung wildly but soifon managed to land a homonaka and narrowly missed a backhand.

Mitsuomi started to stir under the rubble of the building, he threw off a piece wall and got to his feet, blood was dripping from his nose and the left side of his face, "I'll give him credit...he packs a wallop" he thought, pushing his nose back into place. Mitsuomi staggered out and was hit by the hollow's huge reiatsu, he quickly errected his barrier to keep everyone safe. Soifon skipped back as she dodged a punch, her breathing was rapid due to jakon's dense reiatsu, she lept upward but jakon caught her leg and slammed her into the ground. Soifon blocked a punch that dug her into the ground, "damn...my whole body feels numb" she thought.

"**you're nothing...give me a real fight**" he hissed, raising his fist. Soifon closed her eyes waiting on the punch but it never came, she opened them to see mitsuomi clenching jakon's left wrist. Mitsuomi had a look of seriousness, "you dare put your filthy hands on her" he hissed, glaring. Jakon stuggled against the vicelike grip, "**Another puny..Shini..**" he said, before mitsuomi punched him in the face and threw jakon several feet. Jakon got to feet as mitsuomi flashed in front of him and unloaded with a fleury of punches, blood spurted from his mouth as he was pushed back. Soifon was in shock, "he's fighting with just his bare hands" she thought. Jakon threw a punch, hitting mitsuomi in the face, "**Its him..he's the one**" he bellowed. Mitsuomi staggered back but charged landing an uppercut, that threw jakon. Mitsuomi grabs his hoof before jakon falls and pulls him closer, landing a heavy left punch creating a crater. Jakon grins and kicks mitsuomi in the ribs and staggers him, jakon rears up to land a punch. Jakon's punch seems in slow motion as it collides with mitsuomi face, blood spurts but mitsuomi rolls off the punch and drives his left downward, "Ikkotsu" mitsuomi utters. Jakon can't react as the punch collides and slams him into the creating a huge crater. Mitsuomi stands tall, his left eye gold with no pupil, "**Hahaha...another weakling**" he grins. Soifon gets to her feet as mitsuomi jumps out of the crater and points his left hand like a gun, "this twisted reiatsu" she thought. Soifon's eyes widen as a golfball size dark purple of energy appears from his index finger, "thats a" she gasps. Mitsuomi grins wide, "**You're no ordinary shinigami**" jakon hissed.

"**Who cares...You're about to**_**...**_Disappear!" he howls. Mitsuomi's left eye widens as his right hand grabs his left shocking soifon, "**No...Stop interfering...I'm about to kill him...Just leave it to me**_**...**_No...Get out..I don't need you" he bellowed. Mitsuomi staggered back as if he was fighting himself, "he's talking in two distinct voices" soifon thought.

"**If you chase me out now...You will Die for sure..No...Stop**_**...**_Byakurai!" he howled, as a blue blast erupted from his right and severed his left hand just above the wrist. Mitsuomi fell to one knee panting heavily as the blood pooled, Jakon used the opportunity to grab mistuomi by the head and lifted him, "**hahaha...you caught me off guard..but you aint so tough**" he smirked. Mitsuomi struggled as jakon started squeezing his head, "Nigeki Kessatsu" a voice echoed. Jakon turned to soifon striking the homonaka on his back, "**Damn you...**" he hissed but before he strike, his body started dissapting. Mitsuomi fell to the ground in a heap, as jakon howled one last time before he vanished. Soifon ran to mitsuomi side as he panted clenching his severed hand, the barrier shatters and a squad member saw them and alerted Squad four.

***Hueco Mundo***

Ikon sat upon his throne as pikon entered the cave, "**Ikon..its seems jakon is dead**" pikon stated. Ikon sat silent, "**i figured...was it the same one?**" he repiled.

"**Yes...i had a weaker hollow follow him..he was killed by the two that fought taikon..but the man...he had abilites like us**" pikon stated. Ikon started to laugh, "**hmm..then its him alirte...you remember that hollow named roku?**" he asked. Pikon thought a second, "**yes..he looked human**" he repiled.

"**Yes..he told me that he was once apart of a shinigami and that they had seperate...its seems he failed and they merged once more**" ikon explained. Pikon nodded, "**So what now?**" he asked.

"**assemble about thirty adjuchas and lets attack them...I look forward to facing this hollow powered shinigami**" he smirked. Pikon smiled and heads off to find the hollows.

***Soul Society***

Soifon sat next to mitsuomi's bed, his breathing was slow but stable, unohana was unable to save his left hand, "how is he?" a voice asked. Soifon turned to see saburo, "he's stable...Gio but Unohana says it will be awhile before he wakes up" she explained. A hell butterfly flew into room and land on soifon's outstretched finger, "All Captains report for an emergency meeting" it stated. Soifon rose from her seat and headed to the captain's meeting, saburo heads back to the squad grounds. The captain's took their places, "We have been attacked twice by high level hollows...these hollows are highly intelligent also" stated kyoraku. The others murmured and talked, "Enough...Central 46 has granted a full wartime exemption..If the enemy presents itself...Destroy them" ordered the soutaicho. The doors flew open suddenly and Sasakibe rushes in, "Emergency...hollows have breached the southern gate!" he shouts, the others gasp. The Soutaicho slams his cane, "All of you spread out and defend the others gates...Unohana Taicho...will provide medical back up...also officers from squads 3...5...9 will assist...Show these fools our strength" he bellowed. The captains saluted and head off to the gates, Soifon and Byakuya headed to the western gate. Ukitake and Kyoraku headed to the northen gate, while Kenpachi and his squad headed south. Toshiro and members of squads five and nine headed to the east, Saijn and members of squad three provided support to unohana and kurotsuchi kept to his lab. The battles rage all over the seireitei, pikon stands on Sokyoku hill, "**He has not shown..but even if he does...brother Ikon will kill him**" he grinned.

***Squad Four***

Mitsuomi started to stir as he sat up sighing, "upsy daisy" he whispered, looking to his missing hand. Mitsuomi walked to the bathroom, "looks like i'm missing the fun" he thought. Mitsuomi headed back to the room pulling out some clothes, he slipped on some black trouser and some calf length black boots. He then slipped on a black and red military tailcoat over his white undershirt, leaving the coat unbuttoned and slipped on one white glove, "**going play huh?...you won't survive**" roku echoed.

"yea..give me back my hand then...its your fault...baka" he replied. Roku laughed in his head, "**sorry...Baka...I'll let you try to survive but if you go all out..your seal will break and your body will be mine**" he stated.

"_I won't let that happen!_" zetsuei shouted.

"don't bicker..you two" he thought. Mitsuomi slipped out of squad four and headed through the seireitei, he could feel fights all over. Mitsuomi slips down an alley, "no mistake...same strategy as you" he thought, lighting a cigarette. Roku laughed again, "**ohh...really..didn't notice**" he repiled.

"the true mastermind is hiding but his partner is on the hill...better not waste time" he thought, vanishing. Mitsuomi lept atop a building and pulled the bandages off his head, opening his left eye it was still gold with no pupil. Mitsuomi shunpoed from building to building masking his reiatsu, "definity..but where's the boss..." he thought, nearing the path to sokyoku hill. Mitsuomi lept upward and with a spin landed on the stand of the sokyoku, "**Finally you have arrived**" a voice echoed. Mitsuomi looked down to see a hollow with horse legs and a white upperbody and a human face, "**you're him alrite...most pleasing**" pikon grinned. Mitsuomi only glared, "**something wrong no comeback?**" pikon questions and mitsuomi flared his reiatsu as a smirk crept onto his face, "ohh...well..i'll let my sword do my talking" he smiled. Mitsuomi lept from the stand and upon landing, charged forward with several rapid swings. Pikon dodged each swing and fired a cero. Mitsuomi sidestepped the blast and charged forward, three hollows appeared in his path but he dealt them quick deaths.

***Western Gate***

Soifon dodged the snake like hollow and sprinted forward, landing her second sting. Saburo stayed close to his captain using his sword and kido as sofion landed next to him, "its seems the main fighting is in the south" she stated. Saburo and Soifon stopped in their tracks sensing a familiar reiatsu emanating from sokyoku hill, "mitsuomi and he's fighting" she whispered. Soifon immediately headed in his direction, "wait Taicho!" saburo shouted, giving chase. Byakuya only looked and continued his fight with the hollows.

***Sokyoku Hill***

(**Song playing...Invasion...bleach ost**)

Mitsuomi skidded back as pikon fired another cero, "**why not use your hollow powers?**" pikon questioned, dodging a side slash. Mitsuomi skipped back, "So...he knows...tell me have you been talking?...roku" he thought.

"**Who?..little ol me...**" roku mocked. Pikon extended his nails like blades, "**lets see if you are worthy**" he smirked, raising his reiatsu. The area was blanketed with his aura and sky started to darken. Mitsuomi looked up and whistled, "worthy huh?...Tremble Zetsuei" he thought, flaring his reiatsu. Zetsuei extended but small cracks were seen in the blade, "just hold out a little longer" he thought, charging forward. Pikon sonidoed forward and the two vanished from sight, the sounds of impacts and flashes are seen. Mitsuomi dodges narrowly a slash by pikon but he managed a kick, which drove mitsuomi to the ground. Mitsuomi spun and landed but lept back skyward, "Kaze ryu Odori!" he shouted. The blast of wind collided with pikon but only minor cuts. Pikon charged a cero firing but mitsuomi landed and stood his ground, "Kori no ryu Odori!" he shouted, as a blast of ice froze the cero and exploded. Pikon charged from the smoke and caught mitsuomi with his blades, mitsuomi spat up blood and it flowed from the wounds in his chest, "**You're not worthy**" he grinned. Mitsuomi smiled wide, "Really...I think not" he smirked, as his body vanished. Pikon gasped but turned to mitsuomi baring down on him with his sword wailing, "Dragonstrike!" mitsuomi shouted. The blast struck pikon and threw him several feet, pikon skidded to halt with right arm gone and his white skin covered in burns, "you're pal took my left...so I took your right" mitsuomi smirked. Pikon stood growling, "**Konoyaro**" he hissed. Mitsuomi walked forward but stopped when felt both soifon and saburo's reiatsu, "damn not now" he thought, pikon saw his expression. Pikon looked out the corner of his eye and saw them, "**haha...if you want save them...better hurry**" he grinned, charging a cero. Mitsuomi's eyes widen as the cero fires at them, he shunpoed just in front and takes the cero to his back. Soifon catches him as they fall, "mitsuomi...mitsuomi..." she whispers. Pikon approaches them grinning, "**I wonder..if I kill you..will he get stronger**" he grins. Saburo charges forward but pikon blocks and slashes his back. Soifon releases her sword and charges but pikon is faster and his reiatsu denser. Mitsuomi gets to his knees with his back smoldering, he looks to see soifon fighting. Mitsuomi's reiatsu starts to rise, "Bankai" he whispers, zetsuei responds and changes to her scythe form. Pikon kicks soifon away as he is hit by mitsuomi menacing power, "amazing...it almost like our power" he thought. Soifon stares in shock as she appears next to saburo, "it happening again" she thought. Mitsuomi hoist zetsuei on his shoulder and stalks forward but stops when a pain erupts from his chest causing him to drop zetsuei, "No...not now" he grunts. Pikon grins and charges forward and shoulder blocking him to the ground, "**it seems your instabilty has rendered your powers fragmented**" he grinned, stomping on mitsuomi's left arm. Mitsuomi grunts in pain as pikon stands over him, "get away from him!" soifon shouts. Pikon turns to her narrowly dodging her attack, "**Fiesty**" he smirks, mitsuomu turns on his side grabbing zetsuei, "give me more power" he whispers.

"_If..I do..the seal may break and you could die_" zetsuei states, concerned. Mitsuomi gets to one knee, "No choice...I need to save her" he whispers, as his reiatsu rises. Pikon and Soifon stop in their tracks sensing mitsuomi's reiatsu, "it more controlled but still fractured" pikon thought. Mitsuomi raised his scythe glaring, "lets end this" he hissed, pikon grinned and the two charged. Soifon helps saburo to his feet, "you ok..Gio?" she asks.

"I'll live but Captain...im worried about the chief..his reiatsu..has become fragmented and twisted" he states

"I...know" she replies.

(**song playing...bleach ost...fade to black B13a**)

Mitsuomi charges like missile extending his scythe, "Rakurai ryu no Odori!" he howls, as the bolts of lightning erupt form the blade. Pikon dodges all but one as he skids midair, he fires off several cero as mitsuomi charges. Mitsuomi throws the scythe skyward, "Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku" he utter, the chain wraps around the shaft of the scythe. Mitsuomi spins the chain and scythe overhead and swings downward, a flame wrapped in darkness collides with the ceros and illuminates the sky. Pikon searches the smoke but sees nothing, from the smoke a scthye charges through and impales Pikon. Pikon screams as blood spurts from his mouth and chains erupt from the scythe, "**How?**" he utters. The smoke clears revealing mitsuomi with black chain wrapped around his left arm and a grin, "time to taste the flames of hell" he smirked. Pikon struggled against the chains as they caught fire and seared his skin, "**Damn you**" he howled, as the black flame started engulfing him. Mitsuomi grunted as the chain around his arm started to burn and with a quick byakurai, severed the arm at the shoulder. The blood flowed from the wound dripping down his coat, "**sacrificing parts now...baka**" roku mocked.

"shut up" mitsuomi hissed, as zetsuei reformed in his hand. Pikon glared at sokyoku stand and saw Ikon with his arms folded, "Ikon...doshite" he thought, as he vanished (**song ends**)

Mitsuomi slowly dropped to the ground, when suddenly a small cero struck his chest, his eyes widen as he fell to the ground. A figure appeared standing over him, "**Daijobu?**" he asked, picking up zetsuei, "**I missed your vital organs**" he mocked. He kicked mitsuomi onto his back and drove zetsuei near his face, "**despite your problems...you managed to killed all three of my brothers**" he smirked.

"W...who are you?" mitsuomi grunted.

"**Just call me..Ikon...I am a true vasto lordes**" ikon stated. Ikon stomped on mitsuomi's chest digging his claws into it and picked up zetsuei driving it into his right shoulder and with a quick slice, severed mitsuomi's right arm. Mitsuomi screamed in agony as the blood pooled, "**hmm...nice sound**" ikon mocked. Soifon and saburo charged Ikon but both were no match, ikon kicked saburo in the jaw. Soifon used her speed but Ikon caught her by the neck and landed a punch to her gut. Mitsuomi lanquished on the ground, "No...how did this happen...he's too strong" he cried.

"**Feeling sorry...wow what a loser...just think..if all those guys you've killed saw you now..hahaaa**" roku mocked. Mitsuomi struggled to his feet, when he saw saburo on the ground and Ikon standing upon the sokyoku stand holding soifon.

(**song** **playing...Incantation part C opus 1...bleach ost**)

Mitsuomi's eyes widen and his face contorts in anger as his reiatsu flares, the seal on his chest started to pulse and crack. Ikon atarted to laugh, "**that right get angry...lose all control...its the only way to save her**" he mocked, dropping her. Soifon fell to the ground in a heap, mitsuomi started to scream uncontrollably as his reiatsu fissured the ground and blackened the sky. The seal cracked more and more as white liquid poured from mitsuomi's eyes and mouth forming a faceless mask with two holes near the side of his mouth. Saburo opened his eyes to see mitsuomi changing before him, "oh no...chief" he thought. Ikon raised his right and started charging a silver cero aimed at Soifon, "_**aaaaaaaahhhhhhh**_" mitsuomi howled, charging. The cero fired but mitsuomi appeared in front and took the blast headon, his purple black reiastu engulfed the area, as his howl echoed, the cero exploded creating a crater. Mitsuomi appeared holding soifon under his new arm, the seal finally cracks and mitsuomi's body explodes with reiatsu. Soifon falls from his arm as he convulses, a black hole appears on his chest and his skin cracks and his hands turn to claws.

(**song playing...Cometh the hour part A opus 1...bleach ost**)

Mitsuomi screams in agony as six spikes jutted from the left side of his back like claws and from his right shoulder a black boney draconic wing. Ikon smirked from his spot, "**you look like a geniue vasto lordes**" he grinned. Mitsuomi hissed and howled charging a massive dark purple cero, Ikon stood his ground as the cero was unleashed, it obliterated the stand and exploded. The fighting stopped all over the seireitei as they saw the massive explosion. Ikon appeared above mitsuomi as he charged skyward. Ikon dodged everyone of mitsuomi wild swings, "he's fighting on instinct...a mindless beast" he thought. Mitsuomi fired another cero but Ikon deflected it with his own, "_**aaaaahhhhh**_" mitsuomi howled, as his sword flew into his hands. Mitsuomi swung wildly with no rhyme or reason, "truly a waste" Ikon thought. Ikon swung a heavy punch to mitsuomi's face but he kept coming, "**no pain...just mindless**" ikon uttered. Ikon skipped back and charge a huge cero, the blast engulfed mitsuomi and drove him into the ground.

Soifon opened her eyes to a grisly scene, a black sky and a desolate area, she saw Ikon land next to a crater. Soifon got to her feet and staggered forward, "**ohh..you're awake woman...you're friend has lost himself...he can longer distinguish friend from foe**" he stated, arms crossed. Soifon peered into the crater to see not mitsuomi but a hollow, the wings and spikes were gone but she gasped recognized the scar on its back and where the hole was, "what did you do to him!" she hissed. Ikon started to chuckle, "**nothing...he did it to himself...he threw away his humanity for a you...quite noble...if it wasn't so patheic**" he stated. Soifon's eyes nearly teared up hearing Ikon explanation, "for me" she thought. Ikon was ready to put mitsuomi down, when he sensed the other captains approach, he tapped the air and a garganta opened, "**I look forward to our next meeting..Roku...that is if you live long enough**" he smirked, as the garganta closed. Soifon looked back to the crater as mitsuomi started to stir, "_**rrraaaahhhh**_" he bellowed. Soifon lept backwards as mitsuomi jumped out of the crater, his face was covered in white bone and his eyes lifeless. Mitsuomi hissed as smoke came from every breath he took, "mitsuomi stop this its over" she pleaded. Mitsuomi inched forward swaying, "_**Tasuke soifon...Tasuke...soifon**_" he uttered. Soifon eye's widen, "he did it to save me" she thought. Soifon skipped back drawing her sword, "Mitsuomi...I will save you..even if I have to kill you" she stated. Mitsuomi howled raising his reiatsu, soifon was frozen by his monstrous power. Mitsuomi charged forward with his sword aimed to kill her, the blade pierced her stomach but the wound was not deep. Soifon fell to the ground clenching her wound, she looked to see Saburo with a sword through him, "Gio" she gasped. Saburo held the blade with both hands, "what are you doing...Chief?...it Lady Soifon...you love her...Don't lose to the demon inside" he grunted, as blood dripped from mouth. Soifon's eyes widen as crack start to appear in the mask and before the darkness takes her, she sees the mask shatter. (**song ends**)

***One month Later***

Soifon awakes with a start, looking to see the walls of squad four, "what happened...was it all a dream" she thought, trying to sit up. Soifon winced in pain and looked to see her midsection bandaged, "maybe it wasn't" she thought. Soifon grabs her head remembering that horrible day, "he was like a demon" she thought. The door opened to reveal unohana but she had serious look, "oh..no...don't tell me" soifon stated, on the verge of tears. Unohana sat next to her bed, "Yes...your 4th saburo gio was killed by mitsuomi...Cental 46 has deemed him a Class-A Criminal...for possessing hollow powers and destruction of the seireitei" she explained. Soifon started to sob, "no not him...its my fault...if he hadn't tried to save me..none of this would've happened" she cried. Unohana embraced the younger girl, "this is not your fault...but mitsuomi is now a wanted man...but he's free" she stated.

"he escaped?" soifon asked. Unohana handed soifon a tissue, "yes..by the time we got there..he was gone" she replied.

"soifon...there is something else...while I was examining you...I found out you're pregnant" she stated. Soifon gasped, "Pregnant...but how?" she asked.

"you're a few weeks along..but soifon this could cause a problem...if central 46 or the Fon clan...they would want to terminate the pregnancy" unohana stated. Soifon sat in silence, "it must be his" she thought.

"soifon...the child is mitsuomi's...right?" unohana asked. Soifon wiped a tear away, "yes..but..I wanna keep this child" she stated.

"If you do..I will help you" unohana assured. The Fon clan evetally found out about the child and gave her a choice but soifon outmanvered them, she and unohana would tell them that the baby died in childbirth but the truth is she decided to give the child to distant Fon clan relative.

***Eight Months Later***

Soifon sat in her hospital room in her arms a pink blanket with a cute baby girl, "welcome to the world..my dear" she whispered. The door opened revealing a couple and unohana, "are you ready?" asked unohana. Soifon gave the baby a kiss and handed to the young woman. The baby cooed as the woman held her, "she's cute...whats her name..Lady Fon?" the woman asked. Soifon looked at the baby, "her name is Juri" she replied.

"Lady Fon..we promise to take good care of her" the man replied. Soifon watched the new family leave and when the door closed she broke down, sobbing into her hands. The years went by and Soifon did her best to stay close to her daugther. Juri grew up to be a smart and strong child, eventally she went to the shino academy. The Goteijusantai did it best to find mitsuomi but his movements were erratic and he proved hard to find.

TO BE CONCLUDED

A/N...I DECIDED TO BREAK THE STORY IN HALF AND SOME MORE CONTENT...PLEASE ENJOY


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...THIS THE SECOND HALF...IT WILL BE FROM JURI'S SIDE...ENJOY

**HOLLOW SPEAK**

_**HOLLOW MASK SPEAK**_

_ZANPAKUTO SPEAK OR FLASHBACKS_

* * *

CH2

***Fifty Years Later***

Juri Natsume walks towards her new post in the Nibantai, her red scarf blowing in the wind. She enters the crestroom to meet her new Captain. Soifon sits crosslegged as Juri entered, "Juri Natsume...reporting for duty..Ma'am" she stated, saluting. Soifon nodded and motioned for her to come closer. Juri approached and as the guards left, embraced juri. Juri blushed, "Hi..mother" she whispered.

"hello..honey...how are the natsumes?" soifon asked. Juri straighten her uniform, "they are well" she replied.

"thats good" soifon stated. Soifon and Juri sat and talked about going their mission to the the world of the living, they and several squad members headed to the senkai gate. The gate opened over Tokyo Japan, "the target is up ahead" soifon ordered. Juri and the others saluted and followed, they arrive near Tokyo Tower to find about ten hollows, "attack..leave none" soifon stated, the group shouted and began their attacks. Juri drew her sword and charged the hollow. She lept upward with a side slash, the hollow let out a dying wail as it vanished. Juri and the others continued fighting hollows but unknown to them, a figure watched intently from another building. The figure wore black jeans with boots and white tank top with a black duster, his hair was black with a vertical scar on his left eye. Juri and the others finished their assualt and began to open a senkaimon. The figure smirked, "Soifon" he grinned, removing his glasses with one eye blue and the other black with a gold pupil. The figure noticed juri and recognized the scarf around her neck, "thats my scarf but who is she?" he thought. The senkaimon closed as the figure watched, "that was close...makes me wonder" he thought, vanishing.

***That evening***

Juri sat in her room meditaing, "_Juri...when we were fighting I felt a presence_" her zanpakuto RaimeiHachi (**thunder bee**)stated.

"really are you sure?" juri asked.

"_Yes...it was similar to your power but darker and more sinster_" raimeihachi replied. Juri opened her blue eyes, "one can only wonder" she thought. The next day juri headed to visit her adopted parents Maya and Jin Natsume, "Hello" juri greeted. Jin looked up and smiled, "Hello dear" he smiled. Maya came into the living room holding their daughter Aya, "Hi..Juri...how is squad two and Lady Fon?" she asked. Juri sat down, "Its going good and mother is fine...I have a question...do either of you know about my father?" she asked. Jin and Maya looked at each other, "No..Lady Fon only told us that he passed away before you born" jin replied.

"Oh...she did say he was a soul reaper" maya added. Juri stayed for about an hour before leaving, "_It obvious they didn't know_" raimeihachi stated.

"True..but now..we ask the source" juri stated.

***Squad Two grounds***

Soifon sat in her office, when the door opened to reveal Juri with a serious look. Juri knelt before her mother, "Mother..I need to know about my father" she stated. Soifon froze in her seat, "he died a long time ago" she replied.

"I know but who was he..did he know?" juri asked. Soifon straighten in her seat, "No...but if he was alive...nothing would've kept him away...the scarf around your neck was his...He was good man" she replied, wiping a tear. Juri stood, "how did he die?" she asked.

He was killed fighting a terrible enemy" soifon replied. Juri accepted her mother's responds but knew she was hiding something, a trait picked up from her father. Soifon reached into desk after juri left pulling out a picture, "Mitsuomi..If only you knew...Where did you go?" she thought.

***World of the living***

A solitary figure walked the dark alleys of tokyo on his way home, a cigarette hung his mouth and his black hair blowing in the wind. The figure sensed someone following him but didn't let on, he picked up his pace but from the shadows two hollows appeared, "**Tasty morsel**" one sneered, from behind his beetle mask. The other ape hollow thumped his chest, "**Kets eat**" he bellowed, the figure stayed motionless as they charged. The figure vanished as the hollows attacked, both looked around but couldn't find the figure. The ape hollow looked above the beetle to see the figure, "**hey above you**" he howled, the beetle looked up as a pair of boots wrapped around his head and with a backfilp, the figure threw him several feet. The ape hollow charged but the figure counter by falling back kicking the hollow upward and vanished with flash. The figure appeared above and spinning back kick struck the hollow in his mask cracking it. The ape hollow wailed as it died, the beetle hollow got to its feet but the figure was standing in front of him, "So tell me...did He send you?" the figure questioned. The beetle hollow growled, "**what the fuck are babbling about?**" he hissed, firing a cero. The cero hits the figure headon but only the jacket remained, "stupid move" a voice echoed. The beetle hollow turned to a dark purple cero and couldn't even react before he was obliterated. The figure picked up his shredded coat, "Kuso...I just got this" he whined.

"**Big** **deal...baka...you should be concerned with the resident soul reaper finding you**" a voice stated. The figure threw the coat in the dumpster and turned onto the street, "Shut up...konoyaro...besides...Its been fifty years...maybe they gave up" he thought.

"**Ha...fat chance...you did a bad thing...destroying propety...faking your death and most of all...Killing your best friend...Sab...**" the voice crowed. The figure's face contorted, "Shut the fuck up...Never Let your tongue utter his name" he stated, with venom. The voice laughed, "**temper...temper...I wouldn't dream of facing you again...Mitsuomi**" the voice stated. Mitsuomi stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse, "**tell me...seeing her that day..pulled at the heart strings huh?...makes you wonder...does she truly hate you now**" roku stated. Mitsuomi opened the side door and walked up the steps to his makeshift home, a cot with comics and clothes in a duffle bag. Mitsuomi sat at the old desk with his feet propped up, "I abandoned her twice...She doesn't deserve a fool like me...she's better off" he thought.

"**True but you wanted to see her**" roku commented but mitsuomi stayed slient.

***Soul Society***

Juri sat in the squad two archives looking over the records of it members, "lets see..before mother...was...but...wait...his name is missing...but before him was yoruichi shihouin" she thought. Juri continued to look and found that yoruichi had vanished and was now considered a traitor and her successor was killed years later, "again his name not written..it obvious someone had his name deleted from the records" she whispered. Juri decided to ask soifon about the previous Nibantai Taicho but when she arrived found someone speaking to soifon, "Soifon Taicho...I am Hori..apart of Central 46's investigation team...I'm here to ask you a few questions about your predecessor...Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he stated. Juri gasped silently outside the door, "thats the guy" she thought. Soifon sat silent, "what about...its been fifty years and you haven't found him" she stated.

"true but..I've been recently put in charge and I need more infomation on him..." hori stated. Soifon propped her elbows on her desk, "what kind of info?" she asked. Hori cleared his throat, "Kiriyu...has managed to stay hidden for fifty years..due in part to his abilites and being the former head of the infiltration unit of the onmitsukido and being its commander" he explained. Soifon only stared, "true...he's quite good at hiding but he's smart and cunning" soifon stated.

"So...I've heard..but I also found that...the two of you more than just Captain and Lt..but in fact lovers" he stated. Juri gasped from the outside, "Lovers?" she thought. Soifon's eyes flashed in anger and her reiatsu started to rise, "Such Insolence..How dare you bring my Personal Life into question!" she hissed. Hori stood unfazed, "No matter...Kiriyu is a wanted criminal and will be brought to Justice and If you interfere...you will be charged with aiding a fugtive and fraternization...Now as for the child that you adopted but who is really your actual child...Even though..you managed to outmanver the elders of your clan but be mindful of your place..Lady Fon" he stated. Soifon sat seething as Hori left, a few minutes later juri entered, "mother..I heard...is it true?" she asked. Soifon's face softened, "Hai...fifty years ago..he disappeared and was branded a criminal but as I said If he knew...nothing would've kept him away" soifon stated. Soifon and Juri continued talking about mitsuomi and some of his history.

***A few days Later***

Juri walks the path to central 46 after being summoned by Hori, "what could he want?" she thought, arrving at his office. Juri was led inside where hori sat, "ahh...Juri Natsume or rather Juri Fon" he stated and juri only glared. Hori motioned for her to sit, "thank you for coming...Now i'll skip to the point...I have a need for your talents" he stated. Juri raised an eyebrow, "my talents?" she asked.

"Yes...you have a keen sense and can trace even the minimalist of reiatsu and for my mission...I will need it" he stated, walking to the window. Hori sighed staring out the window, "Central 46 has granted me the task of finding traitorous criminal Mitsuomi Kiriyu and bring him back to face his crimes" he stated and juri inwardly gasped. Hori returned to his seat, "we will leave tonite...I've cleared it with Soifon Taicho" he stated. Juri only bowed and headed to the door but as she neared, "one more thing..If your whore of a mother had a hand in helping him...she will stripped of her title and executed with him" he stated, arrogantly. Juri left silently but on the inside she was seething in anger, "Damn that bastard" she thought.

***World of the Living***

Hori, Juri and his handpicked men arrived in Tokyo, a place where mitsuomi's reiatsu had been tracked by Kurotsuchi. The group heads to Tokyo tower and surveys the city, "Hori-sama...How will we find him?" one asks. Juri stands silently, "these guys aren't that strong but...this will allow me a chance to see him" she thought.

"_true but be careful...these men are dangerous_" raimeihachi repiled. A second man approached Hori, "Nii...raise your reiatsu to get anyone's attention" hori ordered. Nii obliged walking out into the sky and with a yell flared his reaitsu. Hori turned to Juri, "now search the city for any traces that spike in return" he stated. Juri closed her eyes and focused her reiatsu but caught a slight trace from below, "below" she stated. The group shunpoed downward near a park on several building but saw no one, "Ichi...San take the roof over there...Nii...Yon...stay here...Juri remain where you are by the fountain" hori ordered. The group took their places. Hori turned his back to juri, "Now then" he whispered, drawing his sword. Hori turned to juri his sword pointed at her, "what are you doing?" she asked.

"Easy...you are the bait...you bare a striking resemblance to your whore mother...My intention was to use you to bring him here but...maybe its better to kill you blame that traitor" he stated darkly. Juri made quick draw for her sword but was frozen in place but Nii and Yon using kido. Hori raised his sword ready to kill Juri, "Is that any way to treat a Lady" a voice echoed.

(**song playing...The Guardians...10yrs Later...Katekyo Hitman Reborn Ost**)

Hori turned to a young man wearing black military pants with a white tank top and a long white trenchcoat draped on his shoulders and his hands in his pockets. Juri noticed the man had on sunglasses but only his left lense was dark, "Hisashiburi...Tratiorous Criminal...Mitsuomi Kiriyu" hori stated, causing Juri to gasps. Mitsuomi tilted his head to the side smirking, "opps looks like..i'm caught" he grinned. Juri could only stare wide eyed, "this is him...this man could be my father" she thought. Hori sat down on the edge of the fountain, "Kiriyu...By Order of Central 46...you are to surrender to us" he stated.

"Ohh...big talk from a weakling...just because you have status and anwser to them...gives you the right..to hurt people" mitsuomi stated, nearing Hori. Mitsuomi stood in front of Hori, "you won't escape us" hori stated.

"you and your flunkies combined...couldn't beat me on my worst day" mitsuomi smirked. Hori stared up at mitsuomi, "If you don't comply...we will kill this girl" he stated.

"Well...If thats the case...then let give you my anwser" mitsuomi repiled. Mitsuomi raised his right leg and kicked Hori through the wall of building on the right side of the fountain, "Hori-sama!" shouted San. Ichi stopped San from attacking, "Hori-sama is fine" he stated.

"this guy is strong...No doubt he was a captain" ichi thought. The smoke cleared revealing Hori perfectly fine, "you're much stronger..to think I'd have to use two" he stated. Mitsuomi watched as two small scarecrow dolls fell from his chest, "my zanpakuto keeps me from harm" hori states, as Yon and Nii appear in front of him. Mitsuomi stands firm smiling, "Hori-sama lets us deal with this traitor" yon stated and hori only nodded.

(**song playing...Beware of guys who use umbrellas on sunny days...Gintama Ost**)

Nii flexed his muscles increasing their mass and raising his reiatsu, "Lets see how you deal...Little man" he bellowed, all the while Juri watched on. Nii charged forward swinging a heavy right, mitsuomi countered with a straight right kick and a spinning wheel kick to his jaw. Nii staggered back as Mitsuomi charged with a bicycle kick and spinning back kick, knocking Nii through three buildings. Yon charged with his sword drawn but mitsuomi blocked with his right forearm reenforced by his reiatsu and landed a twisting left punch, sending Yon through a wall. San lept from the roof but was stopped by mitsuomi firing a byakurai through his shoulder and a sokatsui to the chest. Hori drew his sword and it merges with his body turning him into a large human scarecrow, "You will Surrender" he stated, raising his clawed hands. Mitsuomi stood motionless as Hori towered over him, hori swung his claws but mitsuomi dodged and vanished, "he's gone" he thought. Mitsuomi appeared above him firing a shakkho to his face staggering him, "My eyes..my eyes" hori howled, as mitsuomi grabs his shihakusho. Mitsuomi fires several byakurais, "you have a limit..i'll keeping firing till you reach it" mitsuomi smirks. Hori falls to his knees as doll after doll poured from his scarecrow body, "First to Die" mitsuomi grins, charging a cero. Juri stares in shock watching mitsuomi pick apart Hori and his men, out the corner of her eye she see Ichi flash next to her with a dagger, "Kiriyu stop...or this bitch dies!" he shouts. Mitsuomi stands firm but relents, "Hado #63 Raikoho" Ichi utters, the yellow blast hits mitsuomi in the chest throwing him several feet. Hori returns to normal as Ichi approaches, the sound of laughter catches their ears. Hori looks to see Mitsuomi kip up unharmed, "Hidoi" he smirks. Ichi stares wide eyed and shunpoes away but mitsuomi flashes above him and kicks him downward into a building. Hori watches as the building collaspes on ichi, "Konoyaro" he hisses. Mitsuomi appears and fires a Byakurai through his gut. Hori spits blood as he falls. Juri watches as Mitsuomi slowly marches forward and Hori hits the ground. Mitsuomi stands over Hori charging another cero, "Yamete Kudasai!" juri shouts. Mitsuomi relents again and walks towards her, as Hori passes out(**Song ends**)

Mitsuomi looks Juri over, "Her again and wearing my scarf " he thought, reaching in his pocket and lights a cigarette.

"Gomenassai...Ms...but those fools won't hurt you again..oh and that kido will wear off soon" he states, turning on his heels. Juri gets to her feet, "Wait...are you really Mitsuomi Kiriyu?" she asks.

"Maybe...maybe not" he replies.

"Tell me do you know Soifon?" she states. Mitsuomi stops in his tracks and looks over his shoulder at juri, "I knew..I wasn't imagining things...she kinda looks like soifon and her reiatsu..is similar too" he thought.

"Who are you?" he asks. Juri despite the kido stood firm, "I am Juri Natsume...and Shaolin Fon..is my mother...I was born fifty years ago" she stated. Mitsuomi chuckled softly, "Souka...So she moved on...Yokatta" he repiled, "Ja'ne" he added. Juri stepped forward, "Wait...that's not all...this scarf...It was my father's!" she shouted, causing mitsuomi to stop. Mitsuomi stared wide eyed from behind his glasses, "Impossible" he thought, turning back to her. Mitsuomi stood in front of her removing his glasses, juri gasps see the hollowifed eye and with a flicker, she passes out. Mitsuomi hoists her onto his shoulder and vanishes. Mitsuomi arrives at his place and carries juri inside placing her on his cot, "could it be possible?" he thought, "_entirely possible...I sense a kinship with her and zanpakuto_" zetsuei stated. Juri shivered slightly from the drafty warehouse and mitsuomi draps his coat over her as she sleeps. Juri slowly awakens to find herself in a warehouse, "finally awake" a voice echoed. Juri turned to see mitsuomi, "what are you going to do me?" she asked. Mitsuomi props his legs on the desk, "I dont know...you're my enemy...maybe I should kill you" he stated, nonchalantly. Juri gasped and went her sword but it was gone, "its over there...next to zetseui...but don't worry...I'm just messing with you...besides...If Soifon is your mom...she would hunt me down" he stated, smirking. Juri looked to see raimeihachi next to a sword with a black and white hilt with a blue ribbon wrapped around the sheath, she tried to get up but was stopped by an invisible wall. Mitsuomi chuckled, "ohh sorry but you're inside my barrier..It my specialty...So now we can talk" he stated. Juri straightened up, "ok..so what about?" she asked.

"judging by your reiatsu and skills...you're fresh out of the academy or a few years ago but your keen senses are first rate...you managed to find me" he stated. Juri fidgeted, "true but...why did you save me?" she asked.

"well..I was on a stroll when I felt that guys reiatsu...then I felt your panic...so I acted...Now tell are you really Soifon's child?' he stated. Mitsuomi threw juri a bottle of water, "thank you and yes...I was born 49yrs ago..." she repiled. Mitsuomi lit a cigarette, "What did Soifon tell you about me?" he asked.

"She told me my father was a good man" she repiled. Mitsuomi chuckled, "If thats the case...how did Soifon square this with her clan...you were born outside of marriage...they would never accept that" he said, taking a drag. Juri took a sip of water, "well...mother managed to outmanuver them...The clan did find out but with unohana taicho's help...she told the clan..that I died in childbirth and I was raised by a distance relative of the clan...The Natsumes...I always thought off her as my big sister...because she stayed close...when she told me the truth i was shocked and upset but...I was glad to know...when i graduated from the academy...she told the clan...she was going to adopt me...because they wanted an heir...They didn't protest when my name came up and agreed to the adoption and after it was legally done...Mother told them the truth...they were angry but it was now legal and mother is the clan leader" she explained. Mitsuomi started to laugh, "didn't know soifon had it in her...I guess i rubbed off on her" he stated. Juri let out a giggle, "me too...but dad..tell me..whats your next move?" she asked. Mitsuomi's demeanor turned sours, "don't know...funny its weird being called dad...so that being said..a word of advice...the fon clan will never accept you as its next head...your father is a rukon peasant...a criminal...also whether you be a noble or from the rukon...that holds no sway on the battlefield" he stated. Mitsuomi snapped his fingers releasing the barrier, "you should return home but be careful and tell them you escaped when the fighting started" he explained. Juri nodded and picked up raimeihachi, "I will" she stated but stopped to hug mitsuomi. Mitsuomi was hesitant at first but hugged his daughter, "thank you dad...I glad i got to meet you" she stated, as teared up.

"same here...little bee" he whispered. Juri left in a flash returning to the battle site but found hori and the others gone and the strangest thing the battle site was perfectly fine. Juri opened a senkaimon and headed back to the soul society.

***Soul Society***

Soifon stood in front of the main senkai gate, she couldn't let on that she was worried for her daughter, "please be alrite" she thought. The gate opened revealing Juri, "Taicho I have returned" she stated, bowing. Soifon nodded and they prepared to leave, when a dozen soul reapers appeared surrounding juri, "whats the meaning of this" soifon spat. Hori appeared with his chest bandaged under his shihakusho, "damn..he got back before me" juri thought.

"Excuse us Soifon Taicho but Central 46 has ordered that Juri Natsume be placed under arrest for consorting with a wanted criminal and aiding his escape" he stated. Juri's eyes flashed in anger, "Impossible!" she shouted, Soifon turned to her daugther giving a look to say bear with this. Juri sighed giving them her zanpakuto and was handcuffed. Soifon's demenor was calm but on the inside she was livid, "Hori...why?" she asked.

"she is a criminal like her father...be mindful soifon taicho...or you will be next" he stated, vanishing. Soifon returned to her division and then to her room, upon locking the door she screamed throwing vases and lights. She dropped to her knees sobbing, "not my baby" she thought. Juri was pushed in her cell by one of hori men, "this were you belong bastard child" he mocked. Juri only glared as she sat down on the cold floor, "how could this happen?" she thought, starting to cry. The news of juri's arrest sent shockwaves through the seireitei, most were shocked but the Fon clan saw it as an opportunity to be rid of her. Soifon put on a brave face in public but in private she was devastated, most knew she had adopted juri but only select few knew that juri was her biological daughter. Soifon made several attempts to speak with central 46 but were all declined, she tried the head captain but his hands were tied. A few days later hori went to see juri, "ready to confess your crimes?" he asked but juri only glared. Hori laughed, "why have you done this?" she asked, "you are a means to an end...now...I have proposal for you...are you willing to die for your whore mother?" he asked. Juri gritted her teeth, "if it comes to light about your true heritage...she will dealt with and all who helped her including unohana taicho...you can save them by trading your life..for theirs but are you willing?" he stated.

"I'll do it!...just don't hurt my mom or unohana taicho" she pleaded. Hori chuckled, "aww how noble...then by order of central 46..you will be executed in ten days" he stated, laughing. Juri curled up in ball hearing hori's laughter, "dad...mom...i'm sorry" she whispered.

Hori returned to his home to find someone waiting, "**is it done?**" a voice asked.

"Yes...Ikon-sama" he stated. Ikon appeared from the shadows, "**Its seems my sparing you has proved useful**" he stated. Hori bowed in reverance to ikon, "Hai...with my help you will rule to Sereitei" he states.

Ikon grins wide, "**good...when he finds out..he will return...no doubt**" he stated.

"Hai...there is no way..he would let that brat die" hori replied. Ikon vanished via sonido and hori retired to his room. The next day the news was announced that juri had confess and would be executed, several captains made inquires to central 46 but were all denied by Hori, who said that he was put in charge of this endeavor and they were to take he said as their will. An official notice from central 46 was sent each squad the next day to convey that statment. Soifon was completely numb hearing the news, every attempt to save juri was stopped, "_soifon..maybe..you should go see Him_" suzumebachi stated. Soifon sighed turning on her side in the bed, "How can I...he's a criminal..." she thought, "_dummy...thats why...mitsuomi would jump at the chance to stick it to them...besides..he is her father_" suzumebachi replied. The next day soifon went to see juri but was only allowed a few minutes, she saw juri gazing out the only window of the cell. Juri turned to soifon, her eyes red from from crying, "why would you confess?" soifon asked.

"I had no choice...I committed those crimes" she replied. Juri walked to the cell door, "please accept this taicho...I'm sorry I brought shame to you and the fon clan...I hope my death will allow you to regain some of your lost honor" she stated. Soifon wiped a tear, "Juri...don't do this...You should not suffer for my crimes" she whispered. Juri placed her hand on Soifon's hand, "its ok..I'm resigned to my fate...now i'll be able to see my father...in tokyo...when I am reborn" juri stated. The guard came to escort soifon out as she left hori passed with a smug look on his face. Soifon neared the gates of her division, when made sense of juri words, "tokyo...wait he's in tokyo" she thought. Soifon immediately shunpoed to the head captains office, yamamoto sat at his desk when soifon arrived. Yamamoto looked up, "what is the meaning of this Soifon Taicho?" he asked.

"Head Captain..I ask again for you to delay Juri Natsume's execution...She is innocent of these crimes" she stated. Yamamoto handed soifon a letter, "Soifon Taicho according to this letter...you are to be confined to your division starting tommorrow till further notice...and you are barred from attending the execution" he stated. Soifon stood shocked, "but sir...she was one of my subordinates" she replied.

"this is the will of central 46 and their word is law" he boomed. Soifon bowed and vanished, she arrived at her division to see unohana waiting at the gate, they entered and head to her office. Soifon sat her desk completely dejected, she saw no hope of saving juri, "soifon..have you given up?" unohana asked. Soifon looked up on the verge of tears, "unohana..there is no hope" she whispered. Unohana straighten in her chair, "there is one" she stated.

"I can't get to him...i'm being confined..even if I could...central 46 would find out" she stated. Unohana smiled coyly, "not nesscsary" she stated and soifon looked up in shock, "I have a personal senkaimon...it is not watched but you have only a few hours before they suspect anything" she stated. Soifon's eyes lit up, "thank you unohana" she stated.

"it no problem..but soifon...be watchful of this hori person" unohana stated. Soifon nodded and they devised a plan to get her to the world of her living, they decided that soifon would spend the night before her confinement in squad 4 under the guise of stress related problems allowing her the time to get to tokyo and come back. Unohana and Soifon headed to squad four and in a private room unohana erected a barrier and opened the senkaimon. Soifon sprinted through, "this my last hope" she thought, as the door closed. Unohana stood silent, "mitsuomi..i pray you listen" she thought, sitting and maintaining the barrier.

***World of the Living***

Mitsuomi sat in the warehouse reading a batman comic, "you know...i thought at first my personality was similar to the joker but now I think its more like harvey dent" he thought.

"_How so?_" zetsuei asked. Mitsuomi flipped a page, "harvey was good man but he had a darkside and after his accident..his outside match his inside...TwoFace lived his life on chance...That movie we saw the dark knight...TwoFace said the world is cruel and the only morality in a cruel world...is chance...unbiased...unpredice...fair" he thought.

"_true but the choices we make shape our lives_" zetsuei repiled. A senkaimon opened over tokyo and soifon shunpoed out, she sent a pulse of reiatsu hoping mitsuomi would respond. Mitsuomi looked up from his comic, "no way" he thought.

"_Its soifon but why?_" zetsuei asked.

"don't know" he thought, flexing his reiatsu slightly. Soifon felt the pulse and headed to its source an abandon warehouse, she entered to find no one. Mitsuomi watched from the rafter surpressing his reiatsu, "Mitsuomi come out...We need to talk!" she shouted but no anwser.

"Mitsuomi don't hide from me...I know your here...Its about Juri" she stated. Mitsuomi tensed up, "juri" he thought, "Mitsuomi...she's in danger...I need your help" she stated.

"Why should I help you...I'm a wanted man...I killed my best friend...i'm a traitor" he echoed. Soifon looked around but didn't see him, "so you did see her...she's been arrested...Hori did it...now she's being prepared to be executed...You must save her" she stated, on the verge of tears. Mitsuomi clenched his fist, "dammit" he thought.

"What can I do...You're a Captain...ask central 46" he stated.

"I tried but they won't see me...Mitsuomi...she's our daughter...do not let her suffer for our crimes...No parent should outlive their child...Hori has blocked any avenue for me to stop the execution" she cried, hugging herself. Mitsuomi appeared behind her wrapping his arms around her, "If you ever loved me...you will save our baby" she whispered.

"i'll try...when" he asked.

"Nine days from today" she replied, vanishing from his arms. Mitsuomi stood silent as his reiatsu started to rise but subsided, "_will you save her...it'll be a hard fight to get in_" zetseui stated.

"Not for me" he replied.

***Soul Society***

Soifon returned unnoticed and spent the night at squad four, the next day her confinement began but she prayed everyday for her daugther's safety. Juri spent her last days in releative peace except for hori and his men mocking her and their threats, several captains had stop to see her but she maintained she was guitly to protect her mother. Juri was transferred from her cell to the Senzaikyu for the remainder of her time till the execution in seven days. The days counted down to her execution date but unknown to her, the one person who can save her was in the soul society and was preparing for his assualt. Mitsuomi sat crossedlegged on a ridge overlooking the seireitei, he had a white trenchcoat drapped on his shoulders and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Zetseui manifested next to him in her full armor, "_we still have seven days...no need to rush_" she stated.

"thats what's bothering me...why was she so quickly convicted and set for execution...This Hori guy bothers me...he kept saying central 46" he stated. Zetseui lets a bird land on her finger, "_how so...he does work for them...maybe he's trying to curry favor with them_" she stated.

"true but...I doubt they would ignore a captain's request and go straight to an execution" he retorted. Mitsuomi took a drag and blew smoke rings, "_Maybe..he's working for someone...possibly the fon clan?_" zetseui asked.

"possible but it would be suspious..even though soifon fooled them...it would look bad to outright challenge her by killing juri...besides...hori doesn't seem the type...he's working for someone strong...he's a follower not a leader..The Fon clan are lower noble house and subservient to the Shihouins..they would never make a move like that..more likey they would ask soifon to disown her to save them the embrassment" he stated.

***Squad Two***

Soifon sat in her office when a letter arrived from her clan elders, the letter read that she was to disown juri as her heir so that the stigma of being associated with clan would be lifted. Soifon wanted to burn the paper but she knew that juri had resigned herself to this fate. Soifon begrudgedly signed the papers effectively erasing the adoption she had careful accomplished, after signing the papers she broke down, to her this was turning her back on her own child. The news spread like wildfire, most nobles were glad that this child was no longer associated with the Fon clan but Hori took as another notch in his belt to break Soifon and Juri. Juri heared the news from Hori's men, "she did the right thing" she thought.

***Western Gate 1st District Jurinan***

Mitsuomi walked the streets with ease but he was on guard, he had scouted the gate for the past two days and got a rough idea how to get inside. The people in the town speak about many things including soifon disowning juri and the mention of her execution. The next day Mitsuomi eyed the gate in the distance, he saw Jidanbo march back and forth, "it won't be easy like last time" he thought. Mitsuomi saw several soul reapers nearing the gate, "opportunity knocks" he thought. Jidanbo opened the gate and Mitsuomi went for it charging with a full sprint and with a quick slide made it under the gate as it fell. Jidanbo looked around swearig he saw a blur but didn't think anything of it. Mitsuomi leaped from building to building trying to mask his reiatsu but he knew eventally someone would see him, "need to find the entrance to the sewers and hide for awhile" he thought. Sajin Komamura was on out a stroll taken in the sunny day, when he saw a white streak pass above him and smelt a familar scent. Sajin followed stealthly as the scent reached an entrance to the sewers and saw someone dressed in human clothes with black pants with a white shirt and a long white coat. Mitsuomi reached to open the manhole, when he felt a presense turning he saw komamura, "che..figures" he thought. Mitsuomi and Sajin stood face to face, "so it is you Kiriyu-san...why have you returned...what are your intentions?" he quiered. Mitsuomi stood slient, "I'd rather not risk an all out fight...can't draw to much attention" he thought.

"Komamura Taicho...my business is my own...as for why..I'm here...thought..I'd pay a visit" he stated, smirking. Sajin's eyes narrowed under his mask, "In that case I must stop you and bring you to Yamamoto Soutaicho" he stated, as the area became more heavy with reiatsu.

Mitsuomi flung zetsuei into a wall and threw off his coat hanging it on zetsuei revealing black gloves and arm guards, "you seem highly sure of yourself not to draw your zanpakuto" sajin stated, flaring his reiatsu. Mitsuomi raised his left fist near his jaw and right fist straight out, "I am and I can't be caught just yet" he smirked. Sajin drew his sword quaking the area and with a downward slash sent a shockwave at mitsuomi kicking up dust and leaving a ten foot long gash in the ground. Mitsuomi appeared above and spun forward with a diving dropkick but sajin blocked with his forearm guard. Sajin swung upward but mitsuomi dodged, countering sajin swung down and mitsuomi dodged again. Mitsuomi tried a spinning back kick but sajin caught his leg and swung him into a wall. Mitsuomi corrected using the wall as a launching point and charged forward, Sajin swung a heavy left catching mitsuomi but he blocked with his guards skidding to a halt. Mitsuomi charges forward vanishing, "why are you going along with this execution...don't you find it odd?" mitsuomi stated, as he flashed around sajin. Mitsuomi appeared in front of sajin charging forward, both have the same idea swinging a haymaker left blowing them back, "impressive Kiriyu...your hakuda is first rate...and to anwser your question...it is central 46's will..we must not go against it" sajin stated. Mitsuomi stood silent, "even is that true..her execution is unjust" he retorted.

"I see so you have come to stop the execution?" sajin stated. Mitsuomi raised his reiatsu slightly, "I told you my reasons are my own" he spat. Sajin flared his reiatsu, "and as I said...I must stop you" he stated. Mitsuomi sprinted forward but Sajin shouted Tenken and a massive blade nearly cut mitsuomi in half, "damn...he released..now its serious" he thought, skipping back. Sajin charged slamming a huge materialized fist downward cracking the ground. Mitsuomi dodged and nearly missed the massive etheral sword. Mitsuomi sensed others approaching all round, "i need to end this and escape...i may need to use it" he thought. Sajin raised tenken high as the massive etheral blade mimiced, "my apologizes kiriyu but its over" he stated. The massive blade swung into the ground kicking a plume of dust. Sajin gasped when mitsuomi appeared behind him, "too slow" mitsuomi uttered but with a flick of his wrist the blade swung wide. Mitsuomi backfilpped over the blade but sajin caught his right arm, "no escape now" sajin uttered. Mitsuomi's reiatsu started flare as he swipped his face donning a faceless mask, "_**Its over**_" he uttered, landing a reiatsu reenforced spin kick. The kick threw sajin several feet through two walls hitting his head on a building, mitsuomi appeared next to him gasping seeing the wolfllike face, "now you know...finish it" sajin whispered. Mitsuomi dropped to one knee, "No...komamura..you have your reasons for fighting...as do I...wait here someone will help you" he whispered, vanishing. Sajin was shocked, "he was not afraid..is clear by fighting him..he'd actually take on the entire goteijusantai..to save one person...his conviction is admirable" he thought, passing out. Several soul reapers including JuBantai Taicho Toshiro Hitsuguya, "inform the Soutaicho...We have an intruder and Inform Captain Unohana and Squad four" he ordered. Toshiro searched the surrounding are but found nothing.

***Squad Two***

Soifon sat in her office when she felt the battle near the western gate, "_is him alrite_" suzumebachi stated.

"yes..." soifon replied. A hellbutterfly flew into her office relaying a Captain's only meeting and despite her conifinement, she was to attend. The captain assembled minus komamura and ukitake due to his illness, "I call this meeting to order...give your report Hitsuguya Taicho" yammoto boomed. Toshiro stepped from his spot and cleared his throat, "one hour ago..an intruder appeared near the western gate...Captain Komamura fought the intruder but was defeated...I searched the area but found no trace of the intruder" he explained. The others murmured amongst themselves but Soifon knew exactly who the intruder was, "has komamura woken up?" asked shunsui. Unohana turned to him, "no..but his injuires were not to severe..he struck his head and has three broken ribs but he will awake soon" she explained. The soutaicho slammed his cane, "till this intruder is caught..all squads are to remain on alert" he boomed. The captains saluted filing out to the setting sun, Soifon was the last leave and headed back to division. She stared at the sunset trying to remember happy times but they were far apart. Soifon entered her room and went to to take a bath and eat dinner, she thought of many things, juri's birth to telling mitsuomi she loved him. Soifon had taken to going to sleep early due to part to her depression over juri and mitsuomi, "four days and my baby dies..kami please watch over my child" she thought fallen asleep.

***Seireitei sewers***

Mitsuomi walked through the sewers for a few hours finally come up near squad two, he had decided to see soifon and pick up some suppiles. Mitsuomi snuck onto the grounds through a path access only by the captain. He neared soifon's room in the darkness and saw her window open. Mitsuomi peered into the room to see soifon sound asleep, climbing in and kneeled next to her futon, "geez..she's a wreck" he thought, seeing the bags under eyes. Mitsuomi sat crosslegged for several minutes watching her sleep, "mitsuomi...why did you leave again...we have a baby" she mumbled. Mitsuomi's eyes flickered hearing her words, "gomen...little bee..I am to blame" he whsipered, remembering days long past.

***Flashback***

_Fifty years ago_

_Mitsuomi was surrounded by darkness and silence when voice broke the darkness, "__**Mindless beast**__" a voice echoed. Mitsuomi looked around but saw nothing, "Mitsuomi its over" another voice echoed. "Soifon!" he shouted. A glimmer of light broke through the endless darkness and mitsuomi reached for and light enveloped him. Mitsuomi opened his eyes to see saburo in front of him, "chief..you did it..." he whispered. Mitsuomi gasped seeing his sword in saburo's chest and soifon on the ground, "No..It my fault" he gasped._

_"chief..don't blame yourself" saburo whispered, as he fell to the ground. Mitsuomi dropped to his knees as his eyes teared, "Forgive Me" he howled. Mitsuomi felt the reiatsu of others and out desparation disappeared into a senkaimon. _

_End flashback_

A single tear fell on soifon cheek causing her to stir but when she woke mitsuomi was gone. Mitsuomi walked to grounds in silence as he headed to the kitchen and lastly the armory grabbing a few kunai, "_it wasn't your fault_" zetseui stated.

"I lost control..it was my fault but I will avenge saburo by killing Ikon" he thought. Mitsuomi left the grounds heading to the one place that would be safe, yoruichi hidden training grounds near sokyoku hill. Mitsuomi sat on the rocks in the training silently thinking, _"we have four days...do you have some kind of plan?_" zetsuei asked.

"the Senzaikyu is heavily guarded...and with fight sajin..the seireitei will be on high alert.." he thought. Mitsuomi leaned back on the rock, "tommorrow..we going to central 46" he thought.

"_huh..why...thats risky?_" zetsuei commented.

"true but..it may buy us some time...maybe get a stay of execution by using central 46 as hostages or worst case..use tsukiyomi to do it" he replied.

***Senzaikyu***

Juri sat in meditation preparing her mind for her impending death, "three days left now" she thought, as the sounds of hori and his men caught her attention. Hori rattled her cell door, "hello...I have good news...your execution is not in three days" he stated. Juri's eyes widen. Hori started to laughing, "It Today" he mocked, causing juri to gasp loudly, "why?" she squeaked. Hori tapped his chin, "central 46 decided to not waste time...I will return in two hours to have you escorted to the Sokyoku" he grinned. The door slammed shut and Juri started sobbing and screaming, her resolve shattered. The news spread shocking a great deal of people. Soifon completely broke down, "No..this can't be happening" she cried.

***Central 46 Compound***

Mitsuomi unaware of the changed execution time makes his way down to the underground assembly hall, "_Its odd that there was no one guarding the door and no alarm_" zetseui comments. Mitsuomi continues his trek downward, "I smell blood" he whispered, picking up speed. Mitsuomi opened the doors to the hall to find it empty with the stench blood perminating the room. Mitsuomi finds blood stains everywhere, "_They're dead?_" zetseui asks.

"yea...and by the looks awhile...the bloods black...they've been dead weeks or even a month...It seems my suspicions were correct...Hori's working for someone" he replied. Mitsuomi continued to look around, "_if thats the case then all this time its been him and his men_" zetseui states.

"exactly...his men were handpicked totally loyal...but what bothers me..is why Juri?" he thought. Mitsuomi stood thinking but gasped realizing and turned sprinting upstairs, "_Mitsuomi whats wrong!_" zetseui shouted.

"He used juri to get to me...The person pulling the strings has grudge against me and used juri to find me" he stated.

"but who" zetseui asked.

"Ikon...the attack in he living world..its him...he promised this Hori something and together they killed central 46 and used its influnce to find juri and use her to find me" he spat. Mitsuomi reached the exit but at the end of the bridge stood Ichi, Nii, San and Yon, "so you've come traitor" ichi smirked. Mitsuomi stood glaring, "outta my way..or it will be a repeat of last time" he stated.

"It won't" ichi sneered. Ichi snapped his fingers and six other people appeared, two on left, right and rear, "we are the ones chosen by hori-sama..to usher in a new age under his rule" they stated in unison. Mitsuomi stared unimpressed, "fascinating...but I don't have time for your speech" he stated.

"you're...time is indeed running out...especially for that bitch...here is some food for thought traitor...in less than hour she dies" ichi grinned. Mitsuomi's eyes narrowed, "what...she had three days" he hissed.

"Hai but Hori-sama will have her put to death today" ichi stated.

***Sokyoku Hill***

Hori and the members of the kido corp assigned to release the sokyoku lead Juri to the execution stand. Despite being destroyed fifty years ago, the stand was rebuild and is more imposing. Juri marches head down as the wind slowly blows, "this is my death...mother please forgive me" she thpught. The Captains assembled minus soifon and komamura, "this is truly a tradegy" whispered ukitake.

Indeed but this the law..we can't act" kyroraku stated. Unohana stood eyes closed, "please mitsuomi save her" she thought, Juri stood under the stand as yamamoto approached. Hori removed her veil and left the stand with a smirk, "Juri Natsume...Being found guilty..you are to be executed by the Sokyoku...do you have any last request?" yamamoto asked. Juri stood silent, "just one sir...please spare Mitsuomi Kiriyu after meeting him..I do not believe he is as evil as some make him out to be" she stated. Yamamoto opened one eye, "agreed...after your execution he will be spared" he stated. Hori wanted to protest but saw the meaning in his words, "release the seal" yamamoto bellowed. The kido corps member performed several hand signs causing the giant spear to glow blue with bindings snapping. Juri looked to the sky, "thank you mother...you tried" she thought. Juri cuffs released and three block lifted to the top of the stand, those that were to be witness were in shock.

***Central 46...Same time***

Mitsuomi stood motionless, "you can't stop the execution...she will die and you along with her" ichi mocked.

"so..to save Juri..I need to kill all of you.." mitsuomi stated. Mitsuomi removed his white coat drapping on the bridge only to turn to a punch to his right jaw. Mitsuomi grabbed the hand with his gloved right hand, "you the know difference...between your punch and my punch" he questioned, slamming his left fist in the man's jaw. Mitsuomi grabs the man by the neck and with a jerk snaps his neck throwing him into the pond. The others draws their sword, "Stop!...Ju was reckless...he is no ordinary enemy" ichi stated. Mitsuomi started clapping, "he's right" he smirked cracking his knuckles. The others took their stances except Ichi, Nii San and Yon, "Go...Roku..Nana...Hachi...Kyu...be on guard" ichi stated.

(**song playing...Releasing the demons...Godsmack**)

The group inched closer while mitsuomi slowly drew zetseui, "he's right...you only stand a chance by being cautious...you've got only option is attack me at once" he stated, his eyes slightly glowing. The group stood their ground, "here's some food for thought...when facing a foe with overwhelming power...is to attack as one...breathe as one...and at the right moment...Attack!" he shouted. The group charged from all side but it was over in a flash. Ichi stood shocked as all five were dead falling into the pond turning it red. Mitsuomi stood with zetsuei dripping with blood. Nii flexed his reiatsu charging blindly but mitsuomi sliced off his left arm then his right. Nii screamed as he dropped to his knees, "fool" mitsuomi uttered, obliterating him with a cero. Yon and San stood protecting Ichi who was backing up in shock, "impossible..we had the advantage" he thought. Mitsuomi stalked forward flicking the blood off the blade sheathing it, "what now?" yon growled. Mitsuomi took a battojutsu stance with his right slightly lower, "Die traitor!" san shouted but was cut in half from his right side to his left shoulder and his head was liberated from his shoulders. Yon's sword shook in his hand as mitsuomi approached his eyes fixated on him, they were devoid of remorse and he had a smile on his face, "those eyes...I knew I saw them before" yon gasped. Ichi stood motionless, "what are you babbling about?" he asked.

"years ago I witnessed a massacre...one man killed a hundred..he had the most haunting blue eyes I ever saw and a smile" yon whispered but he could say more his head fell to the ground. Ichi backed away dropping to his knees as mitsuomi stalked forward, "you're last..now you're going tell me all you know" mitsuomi stated. Ichi shook in fear, "I don't know anything" he stated but starting screaming as mitsuomi sliced off his right ear, "you're not hearing me" mitsuomi stated. Mitsuomi grabs ichi by the jaw, "who is hori working for...where do I find him?" he asked.

"I don't know...hori-sama never mentioned him" he stated. Mitsuomi pulled a kunai out of his pocket and cut out ichi's tongue, "you're not saying the right anwser" he states, as ichi screams with blood coming from his mouth. Mitsuomi grabs ichi's brown hair, "since you won't talk...you will serve as a message...you will wander this world...blind...deaf and dumb...all will know your sin" he uttered. Ichi mumbled pleading for his life, "Now you will weep tears of scarlet" mitsuomi stated, slicing ichi's eyes and other ear. Ichi collasped to the ground screaming in agony as mitsuomi picked up his coat, "I've wasted enough time" he thought. Mitsuomi felt the reiatsu of the others on hill and shunpoed away, "I hope i'm in time" he thought, vanishing. (**song ends**)

***Sokyoku Hill***

The Sokyoku comes to life in a burst of fire turning into a giant phoenix shocking all watching, "so this is its true form" Hori thought. Juri watched the sight, "I'm not afriad...i'm blessed...being raised by the natsumes...finding mom and dad...this my fate...i leave with no regrets" she thought. The phoenix charged forward ready to erase her but was stopped when a black scythe piercing its body and black chains erupted ensaring it.

(**song playing...The Guadians,10yrs Later...Katekyo Hitman Reborn Ost**)

The assembly gasped seeing the sokyoku ensnared, "look on the stand!" shouted toshiro pointing to a figure wearing a white coat. Juri looked up, "Dad?" juri gasped.

"sorry I was late...Traffic was hell" he smiled. Mitsuomi stood staring at the sokyoku as it struggled to get free, "dad how did you know?" she whispered.

"Soifon" he repiled. The captains watched from the ground, "its him..why?" thought kyoraku. "thank goodness" unohana whispered. Yamamoto stared with one eye open, "so kodomo..you've returned" he thought. Hori was seething, "Damn him" he thought. The phoenix roared trying to free itself, "the power of a million zanpakutos huh?...lets see how you measure up to the flames of hell...Ryu Jigoku" mitsuomi uttered, snapping his fingers. The chains ignited catching the phoenix aflame with black fire, "the phoenix was born of fire and dies of fire" mitsuomi stated, as the phoenix exploded returning to the form of a spear. The assembly was a gasped seeing the display of force, "he stopped the spear...who is this ryoka" commented Byakuya. Mitsuomi raised his right hand as zetseui reformed, "time to get you down" he stated, as he spun zetsuei overhead and with a jump cut the stand in half. The wind picked up as the stand was destroyed kicking up smoke and dust, when the smoke cleared mitsuomi stood on the stand with Juri sitting in his right arm and her arms around his neck and coat blowing in the wind and the menacing scythe on his left shoulder. (**song ends**)

Mitsuomi stood glaring right at Hori, "dad what now...there is too many for you fight" she stated.

"Its ok..Now hold on tight" he stated, jumping down. Mitsuomi landed in front of the captains, "can you stand?" he asked, and juri nodded as he lets her down. Mitsuomi thens drapes his coat over her shoulders and seals zetsuei, "so you've returned again kodomo" yamamoto questioned.

"I have...I came to stop this mockery of an exeution" he stated.

"Such Insolence Traitor!" hori shouted. Mitsuomi pointed his left index finger at Hori, "takes a traitor to spot a traitor...now confess...tell them the truth" mitsuomi stated. The others gasped and yamamoto remained silent, "Head captain..this man killed central 46 in cold blood everything since he took over as head of their investigation team has been a lie...Juri Natsume is just unwitting pawn in his plot" mitsuomi stated. Hori's eyes flashed angry, "Lies...do not believe this traitor!" he shouted.

"don't you find it odd..as cold as they are...their descion did not fit her suspossed crime...execution for meeting me...I am guilty of my crimes but she was not...I went to central 46 and found them dead...all them have been dead for weeks...I've see alot blood in my life but it was black and flaky...A clear sign" mitsuomi explained. Hori could feel all the eyes there watching him, "Isn't odd that central 46 denied all your request?...what about those hollows who attacked?" mitsuomi asked. The other captains murmured amongst themselves, "kodomo...why have you put such stock in a girl you never met before one week ago?" yamamoto asked. Juri looked at mitsuomi with her eyes flickering, "she isn't just someone I just met...Juri is the child of Soifon and Me" he stated. Yamamoto opened one eye and the others gasped, "You see he admits it...Soifon Taicho is just as guilty...she is a Whor..." hori stated but stopped when mitsuomi wrapped his left hand around his neck. Mitsuomi growled as his right eye started to match his left, "Say another word about soifon or juri...and it will be the last thing you ever say" he hissed. Hori struggled in mitsuomi's grip, "i'm with central 46...execute him" he shrieked.

"Shut up!...Tell me you lying bastard...where is the one pulling your strings...Where Is He" mitsuomu growled. Hori gased as the grip tighten, "you think I just tell you" hori retorted.

"I'm not giving you a choice...the last one tried and he will never see..hear..or speak ever again...Now tell where he is" mitsuomi spat.

"**You mean Me**" a voice echoed. Mitsuomi dropped hori as everyone gasped seeing a figure on the destroyed stand, the figure wore a black coat and white pants with pale white skin, long black hair and gold eyes, he had something clenched between his left arm and side. Hori got to his feet, "**Its been awhile...better watch that temper...for you its a very bad thing..roku**" the figure stated.

"Ikon-sama you came...Now we can eliminate the goteijusnatai and I can take my place as ruler of the seireitei...as you promised" hori stated. Ikon smirked rasing his right hand firing a cero at hori's chest. Hori gasped loudly as the blood flowed, "Master why?" he squeaked, falling dead. The others were ready to draw when they felt this twisted dark energy. Juri turned to see mitsuomi biting his lower lip as his reiatsu skyrocketed. The wind picked up and the sky started turning black, Juri was immediately pushed back into the arms of Unohana, "he's losing control" unohana thought.

(**song** **playing...Zaraki theme..bleach ost**)

Mitsuomi turned to the stand, "IIIIKKKKKOOONN!" he howled, as his skin turned white and six spikes jutted form back with a black wing, his purple black reiatsu blanketed the area but Ikon stood unimpressed. Juri and the others watched in shock as a black hole appeared on his chest and his face was covered in white bone resembling a faceless mask with eyes. Mitsuomi charged Ikon like missile, "_**IIIkkkkoonnn!**_" he growled, Ikon grinned wide revealing his bundle. Mitsuomi's eyes widen as he saw Soifon staring back at him in horror, "soifon" he thought, coming to a halt. Soifon stared wide eyed, "not again" she whispered.

"_**Monster**_" mitsuomi uttered, hiding his face. Ikon tighten his grip with his forearm around soifon's neck, "**that what i like about you...so predicable**" he smirked, charging a cero. The cero hit mitsuomi point blank pushing him to the ground as he tried to block it, ikon fired two more ceros increasing the size. Mitsuomi's boots dug into the ground as he landed, "**struggle all you like...you can't win**" ikon mocked. A crater was starting to form as mitsuomi held off the cero, "_**can't let..It..Go on**_" he grunted, as the wing and spikes cracked away. Juri watched in horror as ikon fired a fourth cero and the cero eveloped mitsuomi in a large explosion, the captains managed to shunpo away as the wind and debris flew, "Nooo!" juri screamed. Soifon teared up, "No..please not again" she whispered. Ikon cackled as the landed on the gound, "**and here I thought..he would be a challenge**" he smirked, throwing soifon to the ground. Soifon got to her knees sobbing as Ikon turned his attention to the other cptain, "**geez...looks I'll need to leave...too many eyes**" he stated

"_**You can't leave...without saying Good Night**_" a voice echoed. Ikon turned to narrowly dodge a dark purple cero, "**what**" he questioned, as it exploded behind him. Soifon looked up to see something emerge from the crater of smoke, "mitsuomi" she thought. Mitsuomi emerged his body covered in white bone like before no visible hole and strange markings on his arms and torso, "_**I spent fifty years trying to conquer him and you nearly caused me to lose to him again...Ikon..i will kill you**_" he stated, taking a deep breath and blowing smoke from two holes on the side of the mask. Ikon started to laugh but before he could utter a word, mitsuomi grabbed him by the face slamming and dragging him along the ground. Mitsuomi grabbed Ikon's leg and threw him into the air, Ikon corrected dodging another cero, "**what a fortunate opportunity...come at me**" he cackled.

(**song playing...Crusnik theme...trinity blood ost**)

Mitsuomi drew zetseui, "_**be careful what you call a fortunate opportunity...Bankai**_" he uttered, zetseui responded as he vanished. Mitsuomi appeared above Ikon spinning zetsuei, "_**Yami-en ryu no odori**_(**darkness flame dragon dance**)" he howled, as flame tinted with black flames erupted but ikon dodged as it hit the ground in an violent explosion. Ikon flexed his arms as two arm blades jutted from his forearms, the two charged like missiles bouncing off each other in the sky. Juri ran to her mother dropping to her knees as soifon embraced her, "Mother" she cried.

"I'm so glad you're ok..thank Kami" soifon whispered. The area shakes as they see an explsion in the sky and two figure charging downward from the hill, "mitsuomi" soifon thought. Ikon skidded in mid air as blood dripped from his chest, "it is amazing..he near my level but he's..on borrowed time" he thought. Mitsuomi raised zetseu firing a flame after flame but Ikon dodged, "he's fast" mitsuomi thought. Mitsuomi skidded to a halt as a pain started surging in his body, "_mitsuomi you're running out of time_" zetseui pleaded. Ikon charged forward as mitsuomi raised one hand with his index and middle finger straight up, **"praying..fool**" ikon howled. Mitsuomi smirked as his reiatsu surged, ikon neared him charging a cero but was stopped by a pair of mitsuomis grabbing his arms, "**what the hell?!**" he hissed. The twins grinned as one turned to electricity and the other caught fire blowing ikon back but before he could reacted. Mitsuomi spun zetsuei upward, "_**Yami-en ryu no odori**_" he shouted. The combined triple attack threw ikon to the ground in a heap near the path to the Senzaikyu. Mitsuomi slowly landed as his hollow bone cracked and his body showed the scars of battle, his breath was fast as Soifon appeared with Juri in tow. (**song ends**)

Mitsuomi gave them a weak smile as he turned his back to ikon, who was motionless on the ground with right arm gone and his coat burned away. Juri started to walk to mitsuomi when she gasped, "Dad Look Out!" she shrieked. Mitsuomi turned to an arm through his chest, blood spurted from his chest in mouth as both soifon and juri screamed, "**I commend you for damaging me this much..but alas it wasn't enough**" ikon grinned, as mitsuomi eyes were wide. Mitsuomi's body was shaking as the blood flowed down his chest, "**you will die knowing...i killed your child and the woman you love**" ikon sneered. Mitsuomi let a weak choking laugh, "yea..i'll die from this wound..but...I won't go alone" he muttered, grabbing Ikon's arm with left. Ikon struggled against the vicelike grip, a third mitsuomi appeared picking up zetseui and drove it in to the ground. The chains erupted and surrounded both Ikon and mitsuomi's left arm, "**you would kill yourself..to stop me**" ikon hissed. Mitsuomi flashed a blood grin, "by any means neccssary...No sacrifice is too great for me" he stated, snapping his fingers. The black flames ignited the chains burning them both in black flame explosion. Juri dropped to her knees sobbing. Ikon wailed smiling and laughing as his body burned away, "**see you in hell..roku**" he smirked. Mitsuomi smiled as his clothes caught aflame but his clone pushed him away as his body was burned. Zetsuei manifested picking him up and carrying him to soifon as her eyes teared up, "Oh god..please no" she whispered. Zetseui slowly placed him on the ground, his left arm gone and his body burned, "_goodbye..mitsuomi..I love you_" she whispered, as she vanished and her sword shattered.

(**song playing...Compassion..bleach ost**)

Mitsuomi slowly open his right eye to see soifon and juri crying over him, "hey..don't cry" he whispered.

"dad..we need to get you to squad four" juri whispered. Soifon placed a hand on her shoulder, "its too late...he's too far gone" she cried. Mitsuomi raised his right hand to her cheek, "sorry...Shaolin..but..i'm leaving you again" he whispered. Soifon let out a chuckle, "its soifon...baka...Mitsuomi..I love you" she whispered.

"ditto...you know...it was so hard to live knowing what I had done...hurting you..taking the life of a dear friend..but through it all..you loved me...and gave us a future in Juri...who would have thunk..me a dad" he chuckled. Juri tears were flowing like a faucet, "please don't die...we missed so much" she whispered.

"Gomen...but your mom will be by your side...oh..right..give the others my regards...even thought i'm dying...i'm happy...I found my daughter and found the woman i love...Listen juri...you are the child of two captains...never let anyone tell you diffrent..always follow your dreams..and have no regrets" he stated. Soifon saw out the corner of her eyes several of the captains, all with sad looks, "Soifon...raise our girl right...ha..i've lived my life with no regrets...I never wanted fame or status...truly what I wanted was for the world to know I existed" he stated, coughing blood. Mitsuomi's eyes started to dim, "I'll see you again...so lets fall in love all over again" he whispered, as his eyes closed. Soifon and Juri gasped as he took his last breath with a smile plastered on his face, both started sobbing as Soifon held his body as it started to vanish. Unohana gasped covering her mouth as a tears started to flow. Shunsui tipped his hat low and the others bowed their heads, even the head captain. The next day a service was held for mitsuomi and he was cleared of his crimes, Juri took her father advice and became a strong woman. Soifon held the hope of seeing him someday as she continued to become a better Captain.

***100 years Later***

Soifon and Juri are on a mission to the World of the living to deal with hollows, Juri lands on a building near Tokyo tower as her scarf blows in the wind. Soifon lands next to her, "So what do you see..Lt?" she asked. Juri smiled tapping her Lts badge on her arm, "Captain..I know we dealt with the hollows but I sense a reiatsu signature" she stated. They followed the trace of reiatsu to a bookstore, which had several people in line, "I can't wait for him to sign" one stated.

"me too..I just love his book...its a shame the hero died at the end..after finding his daugther" another stated. Juri and soifon landed on the street seeing a couple holding a book, "I heard they wanna turn his book into an anime movie" the guy stated.

"that would be awesome..plus..I heard he's giving a preview of his new book" the girl stated. Juri saw a sign outside story saying that best selling author Mitsuomi Kiriyu is here signing of his book 100 years of Isolation, both gasped seeing the name. Soifon peered inside and saw at the table mitsuomi wearing glasses, "mother...is it him?" juri asked.

"Yes..he was reborn..is he the reiatsu you sensed?" soifon asked. Juri nodded wiping a tear, "juri he won't remember us" soifon stated, picking up a book. soifon skimmed through and it read like it was their life, the hero roku falls for shaolin but he is corrupted by his demon and vanishes but returns to sacrifice himself, "so you used your past life as a story" she thought. Soifon and Juri watched him for an hour as he signed books and shook hands, she gasped when he looked up with a warm smile but they vanished. Mitsuomi looked up curious, "something wrong..Mr Kiriyu?" a clerk asked.

"No..just thought I saw something" he repiled. Soifon and Juri decided the next day to meet him in gigais, the stood in line for about an hour, when they finally made it to the front. Mitsuomi smiled with his warm smile, "hello...so who am I making this out to?" he asked.

"Soifon and Juri" soifon repiled. Mitsuomi looked shocked, "something wrong?" juri asked.

"No..its just you seem familiar" he stated, signing. Soifon took the book but as they left, "wait...are sure we don't know each other?" he asked. Soifon turned with a smile, "maybe another life" she stated, mitsuomi started to blush, "i hope i'm not being to forward in asking you out for dinner?" he asked. Soifon smirked, "only if you treat me and my daughter" she repiled. Mitsuomi chuckled, "sure...just come back here..at 4" he stated, as they left. The time came and the trio headed to dinner, secretly soifon took mitsuomi's dying words to heart, "_Lets Fall In Love All Over Again_" his memory stated.

.**...THE END...**

A/N..THATS IT..HOPE YOU LIKE..THANKS FOR READING

**PEACE!**


End file.
